Treasure isn't always gold (re-writing)
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Hermione finds a way to save some of those who died in the war and Fred Weasley is saved. In this story, you'll get to know his new girlfriend, her dark past and their shared future. Rated M for later chapters. Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have decided to re-write this story and make some minor changes to it. Hopefully it will turn out better than the original :)**

** ...**

It was quiet in the Great Hall, appart from silent sobbing from the mourning witches and wizards in there. Hermione looked at Fred's pale face. Mrs Weasley was stroking his red hair, crying softly and George clung to his father, as if he would collapse on the ground if he let go of him. It was painful to watch him as no one had ever seen him cry before and now, he was breaking down, struggling to breathe. Mr Weasley said nothing, his eyes were dim as he stared into space, one arm around the remaining twin and the other wrapped around Ginny's shoulders as she leaned against him, unable to make a sound.

A girl with silky, strawberry blonde hair that Hermione hadn't seen before was on her knees, her face buried in his cold chest, crying out her pain and sorrow, unable to do anything else.

Hermione sat down on the floor, suddenly feeling cold steel against her chest. She grabbed the chain that hung around her neck and lifted the necklace up from her shirt. It was the Time-Turner. Hermione gasped. Why had she not thought of that?

She rushed towards Harry and Ron, bringing their heads tight together so no one but them would hear. She showed them what she'd found.

"Do you realize what we can do?", she said with a bright smile on her face. Ron was far too upset to even notice what she was holding. Harry grinned as he understood.

"We could go back in time and..."

"...save Fred!", Hermione finished. With those words, even Ron looked interested.

"But what about Tonks and Lupin?", Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"I thought you and Ron could go after them, and I save Fred"

"But 'Mione", Ron began. "It's too dangerous for you to..."

"Come on, Ron. I know just when to defeat Rookwood, the only problem is that there will be two of me"

They went silent for a while, then Harry came up with an idea.

"Use my cloak", he said and picked it up from the floor. She smiled brightly and asked them to follow her out in the hallway.

When there was no one in sight, Hermione asked them to hold onto her and she started to spin the Time-Turner. The hallway changed and people rushed by in a blur. Finally, everything turned back to normal and the hall was busy with the ongoing war.

"Now... we must go, and please don't get killed", Hermione said and put the invisibility cloak on and ran.

She heard Percy's voice and hurried towards the noise.

"You're joking, Perce!" she heard Fred's voice say and she finally saw the group, still out of breath, she pointed her want towards the Death Eater behind them.

"You actually are joking, Perce..."

"DURO!", Hermione yelled and Rockwood fell down, hard as stone to the floor. Everyone in the group turned around to look at her, but they saw no one.

"Did you do that, 'Mione?" Ron asked and looked at the visible Hermione.

"No", she answered and looked around. "But let's not stay here and figure out who it was. Run!"

Hermione smiled underneath the invisibility cloak and sat down in a corner, just waiting for the sound of Voldemort entering the building. After some time, she could hear her other self, along with Ron and McGonagall, scream from outside. She knew that was the moment where everyone thought Harry had died. Remembering how she had felt, the tears started to glaze her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

"Now, focus, Hermione. Focus"

She started walking, very quietly towards the stairs, suddenly seeing Harry and Ron. She took the cloak off and walked up to them.

"Everything alright?", Ron asked and she nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah, they're fine. I couldn't save Snape but... at least Lupin and Tonks are alright"

They stood there for quite a while, feeling proud of Hermione's brilliant idea, then they heard Harry's and Voldemort's voices downstairs, and they hurried down the stairs.

They saw Voldemort fall dead to the floor and people who went quiet, not really daring to believe it. Then they all cheered and they saw Fred hugging George and the rest of their family. They didn't see themselves anywhere, so they entered the room and cheered with the others. The girl Hermione didn't recognize embraced Fred and they kissed. So that was the mystery-girlfriend? She had thought it was odd for him to be single, since Angelina broke up with him a long while ago and he was quite popular. The girl laughed as he lifted her from the ground and started spinning her around, her long, silky hair dancing, as if it was under water. Hermione was facinated by her. Just a few hours ago, she had seen her cry beside him along with her as well. Now they were all laughing, and she hoped she would get to know her soon.

…

As soon as they reached the Burrow, Mrs Weasley started to prepare dinner. Fred had brought his girlfriend and they all sat down on the couches in the living room.

"By the way, this is my girlfriend, Lizzie", Fred said, introducing the new girl. Her skin was pale, her eyes were stone grey, and her lips were raspberry red. She smiled towards them, approaching Harry first.

"You are Harry Potter?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

"Yes", Harry answered and took her hand and shook it to greet her. She looked at Hermione and Ginny with a bright smile.

"Awe, finally some girls to talk to", she embraced them in a hug and they giggled (like girls do).

"I'm Hermione", the brunette said with a smile, after they had all let go of eachother. Ginny introduced herself also, and the girls sat down on the carpet, next to the open fire and talked.

"So, how come I haven't seen you before?", Ginny asked, and Hermione was thinking the same.

"Well", Lizzie began. "I've not been to Hogwarts, I've been to many other schools. One new for every year, almost"

"Why?", Hermione asked and suddenly Lizzie's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Uhm... I just... wasn't happy at any of them, really" Lizzie turned her face away from them.

"What happened?"

Lizzie was still staring at the ground as she gave her faint reply.

"Just… Excuse me…"

Hermione hoped she hadn't hurt her, but she saw that Lizzie looked at Fred and got up to walk away.

"What did I say?", Hermione looked at Fred who shook his head and sat down with them.

"It's not your fault, she's just sensitive... She was bullied in every single school"

"Oh", Hermione felt angst wash over her and she got up. "I must apologize to her"

Fred grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you stay here, I'll talk to her", he smiled in that corky way he always does, making Hermione trust him since he knew her better.

…

Lizzie stood outside the Burrow, gazing at the stars. It wasn't even completely dark yet, but she could see them through the dark blue and pink sky as the clouds moved.

"Are you ok?", Fred's voice asked her and she turned around to face him.

"Yes, I just... I remembered"

"I know"

He held her tight to his chest and felt her tears soak his shirt. He stroke her hair. He loved that hair, just like an angel. Well, she was an angel, his angel.

In her mind, Lizzie saw things she wanted to forget. Her parents throwing her out on the street because of shame, men abusing and raping her, leaving her a small amount of money for the prostitution she never asked for. She shivered and Fred let go off her to look into her eyes.

"Hey...", he began softly. "What's the matter?"

"No matter how hard I try, I can't forget what they did to me... I can't get rid of this feeling of shame… disgust…"

Fred stroke her cheek gently, wiping off her tears.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I would never hurt you"

He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled.

"I know, Fred"

His gaze found her glazed eyes and he couldn't help but to get mesmerized by her sweet face.

"You're beautiful" he said softly and leaned in closer, his lips brushing against hers before the kiss deepened. Slow, loving and tender.

They kissed for many minutes, then they heard Mrs Weasley call, dinner was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Weasley was very interested in her son's girlfriend. Lizzie told her about the few, but happy experiences in life, and everybody was so captivated by her, they didn't see Ron and Hermione snogging at the table... Appart from George.

"Wohoo, looks like this house is full of lovin' tonight", he laughed teasingly and they broke apart. Mr Weasley stood up, his glass lifted high.

"We've got so much to celebrate! Freedom, victory and of course love!"

"Yeah, let's have a party", Fred and George said in chorus, doing the High-Five. Mrs Weasley smiled. She had never been too fond of her children drinking, but she was far too happy to see her family safe and sound to be bothered by them wanting to celebrate.

Fred put some music on loud and George got bottle after bottle with firewhiskey and butterbeer. Ginny was sure her mother was going to freak when she grabbed a bottle of butterbeer that wasn't alcohol free, but Mrs Weasley just smiled and went to get some glasses.

"We cant wear this", Hermione said, refering to their dirty and bloodstained clothes.

"No! Come on girls, put on something nice will ya", George said and the three girls headed to their room. Lizzies bags stood on the floor, and she searched in it for something to wear. They tossed around each other's clothes. One trying on something from another's. Finally, Ginny found a pare of silvery platform shoes, a pair of black tight pants and a glittery top. Hermione found a short, _very _short and quite provocative purple dress, and Lizzie wore a white silk skirt with a matching top, showing off half her belly. Hermione found a pare of white high heel shoes, and saw Lizzie had found a purple pair in her bag. They giggled.

"Wanna switch?", Lizzie asked. "We're the same size"

"Yeah", Hermione said and they switched shoes. Suddenly there were bangs on the door.

"'Ey, come on, how long are you gonna take?", Ron's voice said through the door.

The girls flicked their wands to have a perfect nightclub-style makeup, whatever that means, and they went down, with Ron still standing by the door, looking at them.

The guys had freshened up, the twins wore the tightest jeans ever to be made and nice t-shirts. George a black one and Fred a white one, helping them to tell them apart after too much to drink.

They danced and had lights coming from no where, blinking in different colours. Fred and George sure knew how to throw a party. After a few glasses of firewhiskey, even Mr Weasley and his wife joined the kids on the dancefloor.

Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and pushed her tightly towards him. They were a little drunk, not too much, but Hermione acted out like never before.

"And what do you want, Mr Weasley?", she asked Ron, leaning forward and biting his ear lobe. His eyes fluttered shut and he tried to answer.

"Uhm, just... Hermione..."

"Yes?", she stopped and looked at him.

"Are you trying to give me a hard-on here among everyone?"

She giggled and nodded. For the first time ever, Ron took her hands and started to lead her into the dance.

With a flick of his wand, Fred put on a ballad, making the couples move closer and hold each other while moving slowly to the music.

"Ron?", Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And they kissed. It was like nothing else but them existed.

Ginny stumbled around after a few glasses of fire whiskey and half a bottle of butterbeer. Harry held her hand and they laughed as he sat her down on the couch.

"Oh, Harry", Ginny gasped for breath after her hysterical laughs. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes I do, and you?", he asked and Ginny laughed.

"That rimed! Do... you.."

Harry smiled as he saw her laughing herself breathless, and took the oppurtonity to kiss her. She kissed him back, and people didn't notice them snogging on the couch.

Mrs Weasley watched Fred and Lizzie dance. He looked so happy. She looked over to Ron, and he to, looked happy. She couldn't see her daughter anywhere, but she was sure she was happy to. She focused her eyes on Fred and Lizzie once more. Watching them kiss.

"This is truly a wonderful night, Arthur", she said to her husband. "Look at our children, they are happy" Arthur looked at Fred and his girlfriend.

"Indeed they are. I just wished George's girlfriend was here to", Mr Weasley said and smiled as he saw his son lift up the beautiful strawberry blonde in the air and spin her around, just to kiss her again.

"Yes, but Katie is probably with her parents. Maybe they lost someone today" Mrs Weasley thought no more of that, because this was supposed to be a happy night. "Isn't she beautiful?", she continued looking at Lizzie.

"She is. I'm very happy for Fred", Mr Weasley said and smiled. "You want to dance, my love?"

"Oh, yes". Mrs Weasley smiled happily and took the hand her husband had offered her.

"I love you more than anything in the world", Fred said and looked deep into the grey eyes that met his. It was like looking at a clouded sky, waiting for the thunder to come. Lizzie smiled at him.

"I love you too! With all my heart"

They kissed again, this time she felt his tongue stroking her lower lip and she let him deepen it. It made their bodies feel electric. They let go after a few minutes.

"Here"

George came up from behind them and gave them a glass each of firewhiskey and cola. "If there's _one_ night we're gonna party and get pissed, _this_ is the night", George slurred and emptied his glass.

Fred and Lizzie both laughed and did the same. Harry and Ginny was no where to be seen, so Fred, George, Lizzie and Ron continued the party, when Mr and Mrs Weasley decided to go to bed.

"'Ey, sit down, we're gonna play a game", Ron said, cheeks blushing from the alcohol. They all sat down and he continued to talk. "One starts, alright, by asking someone something, like; _What's the biggest secret you've got?_ and if they don't answer, they have to drink a whole glass of fire whiskey and, now listen, AND take off one piece of clothing"

They laughed and agreed on playing the game. George started.

"Hermione... who took your innocence?"

The group both booed and laughed, thinking it was a mean question, but Hermione put on a drunken smile.

"I'm still a bloody virgin", she said and Ron was amazed by her choice of language.

"WHAT? Why?", George asked and she shrugged her shoulders. It was her turn to ask.

"So...Lizzie. Have you and Fred... y'know..." Hermione tried not to say it but after just looking at Lizzie turning red in the face to hold back a laugh, she couldn't keep it in. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, have you shagged Fred?"

Everyone in the rom started to make "Ooooh" noises when Lizzie stood up and emptied a glass of firewhisky all at once, then removing one of her shoes.

Fred gave her a smirk and they applauded. She sat back down and looked at Ron.

"Did you really sleep with Lavender Brown?"

George fell to the floor with laughter and everyone looked at Ron. He, to, stood up and drank a glass with firewhiskey, then took off one of his socks.

"You're all sex-obsessed" George squeaked as he tried to calm himself down from laughing, wiping a tear away, still fighting to hold back the chuckles.

It was Ron's turn to ask a question. Hermione smiled at him with pride and he turned to face her.

"Hermione... will _you_ have sex with me tonight?"

At this point, even the dead could have awakened by their laughter. Hermione stood up and did the same as the two before her, then put her hands on her hips MRs Weasley style.

"Ronald Weasley!" she shouted, swaying where she stood before she burst out laughing and plopped back down onto the floor.

After about an hour of playing that game, they were all halfnaked and drunk beyond belief.

"This night" Fred stood up, swaying a bit and raised his bottle of butterbeer. "Will neva' bloody end"

And the others cheered and raised their glasses, spilling half of them out and then drank some more.

"Where did Harry and Ginny go, anyway?", Hermione asked, leaning towards Ron so she wouldn't fall.

"They're pob..ropb... popably doin' it like wild rabbits somewhere", George said and laughed just before he realised they were talking about his little sister and it made him frown.

Hermione turned to Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry for what happened there... before y'know", she said, her eyes almost squinting.

"That, miss Granger is, pe'fecly bloody alright. Cheers"

They clinked their glasses together and drank yet a little more.

"You know...", Hermione began, still facing Lizzie. "... I'm so fuckin' drunk I donneven think I will remember our shag in the mornin... Mine and Ron's ocourse... If we do do it"

They both laughed and Lizzied leaned over to whisper something to Hermione.

"I think Fred will be asleep before we even take our clothes off"

They laughed again and Hermione pointed at her.

"You're already almost bloody naked"

Lizzie looked at herself surprised.

"I am" she said, as if not remembering the game earlier. "I'm almost bloody naked"

Now, Fred's head popped in between them.

"Mind if I borrow this girl from you, Hermowny?" Hermione giggled and shook her head. Fred pat her on the shoulder in a friendly way and got up, helping Lizzie to her feet and they went up the stairs.

"My dear brother. I really must say this..." George looked at Ron with as much of a serious face you could have, being that drunk. "Your girl is sittin' there all by heself and as I also believe, horny as a bunny... And you're not doin anythin for her"

"You think?", Ron said with a surprised expression on his face. "What was I bloody thinkin. You think she's hurt?"

George looked at Hermione, as if to study her feelings.

"Not yet... You're lucky, my friend. Now go and make yehselves comfortbelehe and just... fuckin' make the girl happy"

With these words, Ron got up and he and Hermione disappeared up the stairs. George decided to sleep on the floor.

…

The next morning, most of them woke up with a killer headache, but happy they at least woke up next to the right girl or boy. The only one feeling great was Hermione, besides from Mr and Mrs Weasley, of course.

"Breakfast, children, come on!", Mrs Weasley yelled as Ron and Hermione were on their way down. Ron was waving like crazy at his mother.

"Potion, potion"

Mrs Weasley shook her head and waved her wand, resulting in a small bottle with a yellow liquid in it popping up in his hand. He drank it straight away.

"How can you be all fine after last night, 'Mione? You drank more than I did"

Hermione just smiled and looked at the twins coming down, and behind them Lizzie. George repeated Ron's action and got the anti hangover potion from his mother.

"I'll just leave some of those here I think", she said with a sigh, making some of the small bottles appear on the table, along with breakfast.

Lizzie sat down and smacked her forhead down on the table with a groan, as Fred gave her one of the bottles.

"Don't you need one, Fred?", Hermione asked and he shook his head.

"Just coffee"

After a while, Ginny joined them, along with Harry. She looked almost green in the face and they all guessed she had been sick.

"And next time, kids", Mrs Weasley began as she sat down. "Would you please put a silence charm on your rooms so your father and I could get some sleep?"

They all looked at each other realizing what must have happened, then they burst out in embarassed laughter, with both Mr and Mrs Weasley joining in.

A sudden bang on the window made them all jump and they saw an owl sitting outside. Fred got up and took the letter from it.

"George, it's for you"

George took it from his twin brother and opened it. It was from Katie Bell.

_Dear George_

_I'm sorry I didn't go with you last night._

_My family had been so worried and we nearly lost our house._

_Everything is fine though, no one is hurt and I will see you soon._

_Tell everyone I miss them and I promise to come visit during the week._

_I love you_

_Katie_

"It's from Katie", George said and he could see his mother getting worried. "Everything's fine, her parent's just freaked out"

Mrs Weasley let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Most of them were feeling better now and they could eat in peace. Suddenly Hermione started to giggle.

"George... did you sleep on the floor?"

Mrs Weasley looked at him and he smiled.

"It wasn't too bad actually. I just had to get up before mum saw me"

"How did you do that? You came down from the stairs just minutes after I called for you", Mrs Weasley said and George just lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I apparated?"

Mrs Weasley nodded with a smile as she realized they were old enough to do that. Time passes so quickly sometimes.

"Where did you sleep, Lizzie?", George asked teasfully. "I suppose I wouldn't have been able to sleep in our room anyways?"

Lizzie blushed and Mrs Weasley gave him a threatening look.

"I think you should go and see Katie today, dear", she said and returned to her food.

"Maybe I should. These two will be very happy if I do", he said with a smirk, nodding towards Fred and Lizzie.

"You're just jealous", Fred said and kissed Lizzies cheek.

"I don't think we should talk more about this, boys. As long as everyone is using the contraception spell, I don't care what is going on up in your rooms"

The girls just stared at each other, hands covering their mouths. Hermione looked at Ron with that typical hysterical look.

"Uh-oh", he mumbled, making Mrs Weasley turn towards him.

"You did use it, didn't you?"

"I thought you said we shouldn't talk 'bout this anymore", Ron answered, finishing his breakfast fast.

"How wonderful", George laughed. "Think about it, mom. All three of the girls could be bringing you a surprise in a few months"

Mrs Weasley slapped him in the back of his head, but he wouldn't stop laughing.

"Stop that nonsense, George. Now we talk about something else"

Hermione was running around in circles in Fred and George's room, where they all went to hang out after breakfast.

"Oh, my God. I could be pregnant... I could even be pregnant with, like, triplets..."

"Calm down, 'Mione", Ron said, trying to make her stop.

"I could have AIDS"

Ron jumped at these words.

"What do you think of me?"

She looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just..."

She threw her arms around his neck and he patted her gently.

"What is it with you girls, always hyperventilating whenever something happens", George asked, looking at Lizzie and Ginny who acted like crazy.

"Tell me you performed the protection spell, Fred", Lizzie said, close to tears.

"I won't lie to you", Fred answered and Lizzie began to cry. Now, even the two other girls looked surprised.

"Lizzie... It's not even certain something bad happened there's just a risk..."

"Fred, I might have given you anything I..."

They all turned to look at Fred. Was she infected with something? Did Fred know?

"Lizzie, you couldn't have. I know it and you do too"

She tried to calm down, hoping all the weeks of tests being negative were accurate.

Hermione let out a sigh in relief. Lizzie was obviously a shy and scared girl... When she wasn't drunk. That was about the only thing Hemione remembered after starting that game Ron had made up.

"So, you girls, calm down. Us guys, we should go and buy rubbers", George said, the others looking at him slightly questioning. "Alright, alright, I just miss my girl"

Lizzie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and chuckled.

"You guys do that, us girls, let's head out for a shopping trip"

Hermione and Ginny loked at each other, then they turned to face Lizzie with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, yes, let's go"

Hermione ran up to Ron and kissed him hard on the mouth. Taken by surprise, Ron just followed her lead, feeling her sucking kiss getting painful, before she let go and she and the other two girls got out of the room. Ron's lips were red.

"What did she do?", Fred asked looking at Ron's face.

"She sucked my lips numb", Ron said, toutching his swollen lower lip. George shook his head.

"Why does that never happen to me?"

Ron shared a look with Harry, who just laughed.

…

The girls went through every shop in Diagon Alley, not buying much, but they tried on perfumes and makeup and after about three hours they sat down at a café, enjoying a mocca latte. Hermione didn't quite know what to tell Lizzie, but she wanted to understand more of the girl's behaviour.

"Uhm, Lizzie... I was just wondering why you get so upset very easily. Nothing bad, I just... I feel kind of guilty seeing you're sad sometimes"

She did not expect Lizzie to smile, but she did.

"I know I should be happy all day long, being around this wonderful family and you girls and... Fred", she smiled even bigger mentioning his name. "But I haven't had this for long, comparing to how long I was depressed and completely miserable"

Ginny nodded to show she understood. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I don't want to bring up bad memories for you I just... What happened to you, Lizzie?"

The blonde girl was quiet for a minute, then she started to tell the girls about her life.

"I was bullied for nearly ten years by other children I never knew. Muggles bullied me for being a witch, witches and wizards bullied me for not being so good at spells... I was a disappointment to my parents, and when I was in my mid teens, they threw me out on the street. I had a new place to stay every night. Sometimes my aunt would let me sleep on the couch, sometimes I had to stay with strangers...", she paused and took a sip of her latte. "Some guys let me stay for days, and they forced themselves on me... as payment"

Hermione gasped. She never would have known how bad Lizzies life had been.

"After a few weeks... or months, they didn't like me anymore, and I ended up on the street again. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. The rumour of me spread and guys came to... to have fun. I was cut, I was burned, and raped once again. But they left me money so I could have something to eat."

"I... I...", Ginny stuttered.

"I didn't sell myself to them, believe me, I'm not like that", Lizzie wasn't crying. She wasn't upset. She was just worried they would take it the wrong way.

"I'm so sorry...", Hermione said, stroking Lizzies arm across te table.

"So, how did you and Fred meet?", Ginny asked and Lizze was happy again.

"Well, I was in Hogsmeade, working as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron in the evening. They gave me a room and food to eat so I was very happy with it. I had just started working when I bumped into this guy, causing me to drop my tray of glasses on the floor. He offered to help me and as we both cleaned up, our eyes met and... It went from there"

"Aww", Ginny said smiling. "That's so romantic"

Lizzie giggled and they sat there for another half hour talking about boys and what to do the next day.

…

The girls got home jut in time for lunch and they told Mrs Weasley about their day. The boys, however, didn't speak at all. They just stared at the girls with facination, as they giggled and blabbed about things they didn't understand, or wanted to either.

"And what about you, boys?"

Mrs Weasley turned to face her sons, and Harry, but she was counting him in as one of hers.

"We went to... uhm...", Ron began.

"We just grabbed a butterbeer and had a chat", George said. No way he was going to tell his mother about what they had been shopping for.

"Butterbeer…? After last night?". She just shook her head and sighed.

"About that, I didn't get any proper rest last night, so I think I'll take a nap after lunch", Harry said and both Mr and Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Of course, dear. You three have been trough alot the past year", Mrs Weasley said, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After lunch, Fred and Lizzie went for a walk. The sky was filled with dark clouds. A different type of dark clouds though. Not at all evil, but ready to let go of rain. The air was fresh the garden silent. Not even a gnome in sight.

They walked hand in hand across the lawn.

"So... are you staying?", Fred asked looking at her as they walked.

"If I can, yes", she answered with a smile.

"Of course you can, mum loves having people 'round. Me and George have the apartment as well, so there's always somewhere to be"

The sound of thunder was rumbling across the sky and the rain fell. Lizzie let go of Fred and ran for a bit, then stopped to spin around with her arms out, letting the pearly drops of rain sprinkle her face. Fred looked at her. Her dove blue dress was wet and her long hair was slightly darker because of the water, turning it more ginger than blonde.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. The rain made her skin slippery as he kissed her neck.

"Fred" she gasped.

He loosened his grip so she could turn around. They kissed deeply. His tongue danced with hers. He could feel his hair was plastered to his face. They pulled away slightly and looked at each other. A drop of water clinged to his amber eyelashes and she kissed it away. He let his hands run down her sides, feeling every curve of her body. He let it stay on her hip and pulled her closer, kissing her again. It was wet and it started to get cold, but he just couldn't let go of her. She moaned slightly into the kiss and he smiled. He pushed her gently towards the broom shed. In there, Fred undressed her slowly, and she reached for his shirt, ripping it off him. Their kiss hardened and the passion was electric. It wasn't the easiest position, but at that moment they didn't care. Fred pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply before they became one. Skin rubbing against skin with slow, passionate thrusts, their bodies wet with rain. They were in there for over half an hour, making love.

…

Hermione sat with Ginny in their room, looking out through the window. The rain was pouring down the glass like joyful tears.

She loved the summer rain. The smell of it when the sun returned and the grass and flowers were sprinkled with pearly drops of water.

"What do you think the guys are up to?", Ginny asked. Hermione looked down at her bare sunkissed feet.

"I don't know, actually", she answered and looked up at the girl who was just like a sister to her.

"I miss Harry", Ginny said and Hermine frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been very social. I mean he talks and all, but his mind seems to be somewhere else"

"Ginny", Hermione placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "He has been fighting evil for years. He managed to kill the Dark Lord. He must be exhausted"

A slight smile spread across Ginnys face.

"You're probably right. He just need some time to let things sink in, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"He loves you, he just needs to clear his mind of many terrible memories. It took weeks for me to finally feel okay, after Ron left us"

Ginny knew about the incident when they had been searching for the horcruxes.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him, maybe he want to ease his heart with me", Ginny said with a smile. Hermione agreed, thinking it was a good idea.

Mrs Weasley was cleaning the living room when a very wet Fred, and a just as wet Lizzie stepped in through the front door.

"What were you two doing outside in this weather", she said with the usual worried, slighly yelling voice. "Dry yourselves up, or you'll catch a cold"

Fred smirked and used his wand to make them both dry, then he asked his girlfriend if she'd like to challenge him on a game of Wizard's Chess. She smiled and said yes.

He sat down in the living room on a chair, opposite the coffe table. Lizzie sat down on the couch. She let him begin. They played for a good twenty minutes.

"Oh, honey", she smirked and he saw her tower take out his king. "Check mate"

He stared at his beheaded King.

"How... How did you...", he was truly surprised.

"Ooops, did I forget to tell you I've played Wizard's Chess a lot?", she teased with a wink. Fred stood up and yelled for Ron to get down there.

"My little brother might not look too dangerous, but at this game, he is", Fred said and sat down beside Lizzie. Ron came down and asked what he was needed for.

"Fred wants you to challenge me at Wizard's Chess", Lizzie said softly. Her voice was soft as silk and bright like a fairy's.

"Sure", Ron said, waving up the stairs to make Hermione join them. He took the seat Fred had used before and this time, as a gentleman would do, he let her begin.

It took a bit longer than with Fred. Hermione and the older Weasley brother watched with great excitement.

After Ron had made a move, smiling proudly, believing he would win, Lizzie laughed, made her own move and his King was killed.

They stared at her. Ron jut looked at the chessboard, trying to find out if she had cheated. He was proven wrong.

"Thanks, guys. That was fun, now if you don't mind", Lizzie gave Fred a kiss on his lips and stood up. "I'm going to take a nap"

Fred stared at his younger brother and then burst out laughing.

"She beat me. I mean _me_!", Ron said. He looked shocked to say the least.

Mrs Weasley, who had been in the room throughout the game, cleaning, just shook her head.

"I'm sure you can learn something else and be a master at that", she said and Ron looked grumpy. Fred decided to join his girlfriend, leaving Hermione and Ron all by themselves, as Mrs Weasley had to floo into town to do some shopping.

When all of them were gone or up in their rooms, Hermione moved closer to Ron, who was still grumpy.

"Don't be like that, honey", she said and kissed him on the cheek. His face softened.

"You think you can make me feel better?", he teased. She nodded.

"I know I can", Hermione answered and kissed his lips. He opened his mouth and let her tongue play with his. They layed down on the couch, Hermione straddling him, deepening the kiss. He carefully rubbed her back, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Ron let his hand slide underneath her shirt, making her groan into the kiss. He smiled and stroke the sides of her waist. That perfect, warm curve made him realize how lucky he was to have her in his arms. Hermione's hand moved down to his belt, teasing him by not removing it. Instead she slid her hand up his shirt, stroking his chest and belly. His skin was warm, and as she got closer to the hem of his pants he shivered.

"What is up with you, honey?", she asked dreamingly, as her hand moved over his fly. He gasped and pushed her down towards him.

"You know exactly what you're doing", he whispered and grabbed her hand before he gently pushed her off him and they got to their feet. He lead her towards the staircase, not breaking the kiss, went up the stairs and into the girls room, since the door was open and no one was in there.

He layed her on her bed carefully, locking the door with his wand and kissed her again. She trembled underneath him as his hands ran up her chest. She pulled his shirt off and he unbuttened her blouse, kissing her neck and chest. From there it wasn't long before they were one, he ontop of her, watching her closed eyes and slightly open mouth as she enjoyed the pure bliss of him inside her.

…

Lizzie woke up realising they again had missed to use protection. She looked at the beautiful redhead sleeping next to her. His bare chest and bisceps still revealed soft lines of muscles from playing quidditch a long time ago. She loved his body, and as she watched him sleep, all her worries washed away. His abdomen was flat with a faded sixpack and had a small stream of hair below his bellybutton, disappearing beneath his dark cordoroy pants. His hair went slightly below his shoulders. Straight, soft and a silky, pale red. She layed back down and gazed upon his face. She loved that face. He was perfect, like a prince. She remembered the first time they had met, he had asked her to meet him when she was done with work that night. He had waited for her outside, and taken her to the only café open at that time. It was a café made for romantic meeting.

**Flashback**

_The walls were panelled with dark oak and the curtains were scarlett. Roses decorated the paneling, creating a dancing pattern. The ceiling was covered with white silk and there were candles everywhere. He had led her to a table and they had sat down opposite each other. They ordered strawberry cake and vanilla latte._

_She had never been so happy, never been treated that way. She had just found out his name was Fred and she introduced herself as Elizabeth, but that he could call her Lizzie._

"_I think you are very beautiful, Lizzie", he said looking into her eyes. The candlelight glowed in his face and she blushed, smiling._

"_Thank you, Fred", she told him. "I'm not disappointed at your looks either"_

_He had given her the cutest smirk and grabbed her hand. He had noticed her bruised arm and looked at her with worry._

"_Who did this to you?", he asked and she didn't want to answer. She was ashamed of her bruises and cuts all over her body._

"_Some guy...", she answered and Fred stroke her hand gently with his tumb._

"_Does it happen often?", he asked. His voice was calm and caring._

"_Every day... Not lately, though, he hasn't found me", she answered, forgetting all about shame. He had turned sad and put his hand on her cheek. It was warm and soft and a tear slipped from her eye._

"_For how long?", he looked concerned about her and she did not hesitate to answer, feeling strong in his presence._

"_Too long. Years... I can't remember when it started"_

_He had been silent sor a moment, vaguely shaking his head as he wondered how anyone could do such a thing._

_She leaned towards him, both closing their eyes as their lips met, softly brushing against eachotherat first. He let her take the lead and she pressed her lips harder against his. She could feel her soul getting warm, calmer._

_When they broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes and she saw they were glazed and filled with worry._

"_Will you be safe staying there?", he said, refering to the Leaky Cauldron. She nodded and smiled, kissing him again._

_With him assured she was safe, they had talked about other things, like his and his brother's shop, and their family. She had told him about her interests of singing and playing quidditch._

"_If you ever come to visit my home, we'll play", he said and she smiled brightly._


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny had just talked to Harry, asking him what was on his mind. He had hesitated before telling her.

"You remember the dreams I had, through Voldemort's eyes?", he began. She nodded. "Well, since my brain is finally only mine again, I've been thinking alot of the past years. Wondering how the hell I survived. How Ron and Hermione survived, and how I put them in danger... But most of all, I've been thinking of Professor Snape"

"Snape?", Ginny asked, really surprised.

Harry told her about the memories Snape had given him just before he died.

"I... never knew", Ginny said and Harry shook his head.

"It came as a surprise to me too"

And they kissed. It was a magical kiss they had never experienced, not at all passionate but with the deepest emotion of pure love. They broke the kiss and Harry let it slip out from his mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

It went quiet and Ginny stared at him. He didn't know if the look on her face was of disgust or happiness, until she answered.

"Are you really asking me this?". He nodded nervously. She jumped at him, arms around his neck. "Yes! Oh, yes!"

Harry let out a silent chuckle as he held her close.

Later that day at supper, George had returned with his girlfriend Katie and they were all enjoying Mrs Weasley's cooking, they all noticed something was up, as Ginny drummed her hands against her thighs nervously, gazing into outer space. She didn't even notice everyone staring her her in the middle of chewing their food. Harry placed his hand over hers and she came out of her haze and looked at him. His deep, green eyes met hers for a moment before they both nodded.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up.

"Uhm… First I'd like to apologize to you, Mr Weasley, for not asking you first, but I deeply hope that I may still have your blessing since I… I"

He was interrupted by Ginny's high pitched squeals as she jumped up.

"We're getting married!"

Appart from her giggles and George choking on a carrot, no one said a word. They just stared at the happy couple. Harry had a nervous blush on his face and Ginny clapped her hands hysterically, jumping up and down before she threw her arms around his neck. Thankfully, Mrs Weasley broke the awkward silence by getting up. With her arms out she walked up to them and gave them a warm embrace.

"Oh, darlings, I am so happy, aren't we happy, Arthur" she said on the brink of tears turning to her husband. Mr Weasley nodded and smiled.

"Indeed wonderful" he said. "I don't think there's anyone I'd rather trust with my daughter, Harry, but beware of her cooking, will you, I remember one time when Ginny was-"

"Oh, shush, Arthur" Mrs Weasley ordered with a wave of her hand. "This is truly wonderful!" she beamed and gave the couple another hug.

By that time, the others had managed to have the news sink in and the three girls got up to hurry over to Ginny, giggling and screaming with excitement as they hugged her.

Ron stuck a finger in his hear in an attempt to rub his hearing back. The twins got up and congratulated Harry politely with a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"Congratulations you two" Fred said, looking at Harry and his sister, but she was far too occupied talking dresses with the ladies.

"Yeah, real surprising it was" George filled in. "But remember one thing, Harry…"

Both twins leaned in closer to him.

"Treat her wrong and you're a dead man" they said in unison. Harry smiled nervously.

"Thanks guys… I'll remember that one"

…

Two months passed. The Weasleys were all very happy about the wedding plans and Mrs Weasley spent many hours discussing it with her daughter.

The morning just a week before the wedding, Lizzie woke up rushing to the bathroom throwing up. Fred followed her and bent over to hold her long strawberry blonde hair back.

"Are you alright, love?"

"No, I'm not alright", she answered and started to cry while flushing the toilet. Fred gave her a glass of water and looked at her as she drank it, tears running down her beautiful face.

"Should we go to St Mungos?", he asked her and she shook her head, giving him back the empty glass.

"I feel like shit, this can't be happening. I can't be ill at the wedding"

"Honey", he began softly. "It's a whole week left until the wedding. You'll be fine"

He helped her to her feet and they went down to have breakast. George had been with Katie for a week, but now both of them sat by the table. Katie stood up and rushed towards Lizzie. "How wonderful to see you, Liz", Katie said, hugging Lizzie. "How are you?"

"Not so good. I think I've caught something", Lizzie answered and hugged her back. "Great to see you too"

They sat down and had breakfast. Katie told them about how much fun she and George had while he was at her house.

"We played quidditch, and George was in the other team with Lee and some of our neighbours, so I though there was no way my team could win. I was the oldest girl, and most experienced with the sport. The other girls were around sixteen and live in my neighburhood. But, we won! And I've never seen George so miserable"

"Trust me when I say they distracted us. Every single one of them wore these tiny shorts. It wasn't fair"

Katie winked at the rest of the girls and they all giggled.

"So, any plans for the day?", Hermione asked.

"Me and Harry are going to discuss you-know-what", Ginny said.

"Aren't you supposed to try on dresses and stuff today?, Ron asked.

"Tomorrow", the girls answered in chorus and clapped their hands in excitement.

"Are we going to try on some suits, then?", George asked and Harry nodded.

"I was thinking", Ginny interrupted, facing her fiancé. "Maybe Ron should wear the same as you, since he's the best man"

"Maybe the same colours, at least", Mrs Weasley suggested and she and Ginny started a discussion about the wedding once again. Just like every morning the past two months.

Shortly after breakfast, Lizzie felt sick again and ran to the bathroom.

"Is she alright, Fred?", George asked as they went up the stairs to check on her.

"I don't think so, but she don't want to go to and check it out" George looked as if he thought of something.

"Give it a day or two, if it gets worse, you take her there. Probably just a bug"

The day passed by and Lizzie was feeling better. Everything seemed fine, until the next morning, which started just like the one before.

"Lizzie, I really think you should go and check this out", Fred said, standing beside her already prepared with a glass of water.

She flushed the toilet and took the glass from him.

"I'll talk to you when we all get back from town, okay? We'll go then"

Fred nodded and she went to the sink, brushing her teeth.

…

The girls were jumping around hysterically, giggling and screaming as they waited for Ginny to come out and show them her dress. She looked herself in the mirror. It was beautiful. White and silvery silk with pearls and tiny pink diamonds. It was a strapless bustiere with a wide flowing skirt. She took a deep breath, and got out.

The girls gasped.

"Oh, Ginny, you look perfect"

There were hugs and kisses on the cheek and the bridesmades tried on their own dresses. Ginny had chosen a pale pink colour for their dresses, matching the tiny diamonds in her dress. Again, screams and giggles and jumping around as the girls were so pleased and excited for the wedding.

Fred and George were to wear white. Shirts, costumes, shoes, everything white. They looked at each other, pleased.

"I might actually say-", Fred began

"-we look stunning", George followed, and they turned to look at Ron and Harry. Harry was wearing a raven black dress-suit with silver seems and a nice white shirt. Ron was wearing a regular costume, but in the same colours as Harry.

"Gorgeous, my friend", George said looking at them both.

"I wonder if the girls look as sexy as we do?", Fred joked and they laughed.

…

A few hours later, Fred and Lizzie arrived at St. Mungos. She felt fine then, but Fred had been quite worried and talked her into going, convincing her it was better to hear from a Healer that it was just a bug and nothing serious.

They waited for around fifteen minutes before a healer saw them. The chek-ups where a lot less messy in the Wizarding world. The healer asked Lizzied to hold her hand out, palm facing up and he placed the tip of his wand against it, whispering different spells. The tip glowed in different colours with each spells and he scribbled on a piece of parchment as he observed the colours change.

When the wand stopped glowing he put it aside and went to a cabinet in the corner. He searched for a few seconds, before he grabbed a small, purple vial and handed it to her.

"Drink this"

She did as she was told and gave the empty vial back to him. It tasted flowery, not very pleasant, but at least her breath would smell of garden she thought, chuckling to herself.

After a few minutes the healer asked her to lie down on the gourney and he pointed the tip of his wand against her stomach.

"Let's see if we can find out what's making you sick then, shall we?" he said and whispered some spells. Again, the tip of the wand glowed in different colours with each spell and the healer scribbled with his free hand.

A moment later she was asked to sit up and he scanned through his notes. Fred sat in silence, watching the healer the entire time.

"Alright, miss Norton, now we know why you have been feeling ill lately…Here are the tests I've performed"

The healer gave her the parchment he'd been scribbling on. She eyed through it and suddenly her hand went over her mouth as she gasped. The parchment fell out of her hand.

…

Fred and Lizzie came home from just in time for supper. Fred was even whiter in the face than she was and they sat down by the table, not saying a word.

"How did it go?", Mr Weasley asked.

"Fine", Lizzie murmured, sounding as if she couldn't breathe. Mr Weasley looked at his wife and she looked back at him with worry in her eyes.

"What did they say?", she asked, looking at both Fred and Lizzie. Still no answer and Mrs Weasley got really worried. "Tell me, Fred"

He looked up at her, and then at everyone else staring at them. His colour was coming back, however, no one could tell if he was too embarassed or in shock to speak. It was impossible to read his facial expression.

"Is it serious?", George asked his twin and Fred turned his face to look at him.

"In a way…", he said with hesitation, and now Mrs Weasley were in tears.

Lizzie put her face in her hands, scared of what people would think of her. Fred stroke her on the back and George didn't know what face to put on, he just stared at Fred.

"What is it, then?"

Dead silence.

"…I'm pregnant"

Lizzie stood up and ran away. Fred was staring down at the table and heard people's gasps.

"She... You...", Mrs Weasley began and stod up, running around the table to get to Fred, then she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Why are you so upset, dear?", she asked as she let go off him. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

He looked at her quite surprised and shook his head, then looked at his father who smiled.

"I just thought... we thought you'd be upset"

Mrs Weasley laughed happily and tears of joy were streaming down her face.

"Why would you think such a thing? I'm going to have a grandchild, I'm so happy"

She rushed to kiss her husband. George smirked and hit his twin in the back.

"Nice job", he said. "But maybe you should find Lizzie and tell her everything's ok?"

Fred nodded and it finally sunk in. He was going to be a father. He smiled to himself and got up.

…

Lizzie was sitting on the grass outside, sobbing.

"Hey", Fred whispered and kissed her hair. It smelled fruity.

"They got mad didn't they", she said, still crying. Fred turned her head gently so she could look at him. He smiled.

"No, they were very happy"

A smile grew wider on her lips and she kissed him.

"Oh, I'm so relieved" she said and wiped her tears away with her thumb. Fred chuckled.

"It's not like it would've made a difference if they wouldn't have approved" he said softly and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, still smiling at her. She just looked at him, feeling her heart race as she realised that no matter what, he would let her face it alone.

He helped her to her feet and they got back inside. She was completely attacked by people hugging her.

"Uncle George sounds quite good", George said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"No way", Ron said. "Uncle Ron is far better"

Lizzie giggled as she moved from George to Ron and received yet another hug.

"You'll both be uncles, boys"

…

When the day of Harry's and Ginny's wedding finally came, stress was cooking inside the Burrow.

Hermione, Katie and Lizzie helped Ginny with the dress, hair and makeup. Hermione, who knew just about every spell, put Ginny's hair up in a bun in the shape of a rose. After adding some pearls in there, she was done.

"How do I look?", Ginny asked, spinning around.

"Like a princess", Lizzie answered and the bridesmades went to dress themselves as well. It was an hour left until the ceremony, and as Ginny looked out the window, she saw the garden had transformed into a beautiful place she would remember for the rest of her life. White chairs were put out in two rows, and between them were an aisle made of white marble.

A white, wooden arch with wild roses climbing it stood at the end of the aisle, and she assumed it was where she and Harry would be wedded.

Harry had never been this nervous in his entire life. He had fought many dangerous creatures, but never felt as nervous as in that moment. He and his bestmen were dressed and prepared, or at least his bestmen were prepared.

"You have the ring, Ron?", Fred asked and Ron patted his chest pocket.

"Harry", George said, popping his head out thorugh the sligghtly open door. "Have you seen the room mom have fixed for the wedding night?". He winked at Harry with a smirk.

Harry shook his head.

"I want it to be a surprise, I think", he said nervously and George went inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's marvelous"

When Hermione, Katie and Lizzie went down the aisle, followed by Harry and his bestmen, the big crowd of people turned their heads. Hermione smiled when she saw her parents. Mrs Weasley must have gone through a lot of trouble restoring their memory and get them back to England. She recognized most of the faces, many of them were friends of the family and students at Hogwarts. Lupin and Tonks sat at the front of the side where Harry's family should have been. Little Teddy sat in his mothers lap.

They stopped just outside the tent and looked at Harry. As Fred and George went to stand on the girls opposite side, Ron stood next to Harry, trying to calm him down, as he looked quite nervous.

A beautiful melody started, not at all as the one muggles used, but a much more magical, beautiful melody, played by a small group of musiciands with a harp, a pan flute, an ocarina and drums. Two young women were singing in the most beautiful, clear voices.

The rows of people stood up and Mr Weasley, with his daughter next to him, walked down the aisle. Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley, who sat in the front of the row opposite to were Lupin and Tonks sat, as she smiled brightly with joyful tears streaming down her face.

They stopped next to Harry, and Mr Weasley gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down next to his wife.

After the ceremony, Mrs Weasley waved her wand to create a dancefloor in the same white marble as the aisle. Ginny and Harry were first to dance and the music was soft and beautiful.

Fred looked at Lizzie. She was so beautiful in the rose petal pink dress. It was strapless and showed every curve of her body, then widened into an A-shaped skirt. He went up to her.

"Will you join me for a dance?", he asked and held out his hand. She accepted it with a smile. Her hair was put up in what looked to be a complicated bun, with a few streakes of hair hanging from it, sprinkled with pearls.

She could never have guessed he was such a good dancer. She looked into his eyes as they were slowly spinning around to the soft music. The skirt of her dress flowing with every movement. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back.

George and Katie went up beside them.

"Looks like Harry finally learned his steps", George said with a smirk and they looked at the bride and groom. Their sister looked more beautiful than ever and Harry was dancing quite good. Fred winked at his brother, and turned his focus back to his girlfriend.

Mr Weasley and his wife entered the dancefloor as well. Mrs Weasley was wearing a beautiful spring green dress and her hair was put up in an elegant bun.

When the music stopped, it was time for drinks and food. Fred sat down next to Lizzie and looked at her beautiful face. He stroke her cheek gently, then let his hand travel down just below her waist. She wasn't showing yet, but he held his hand there, as if he was touching his child.

"It must be so small", he said quietly, stroking her belly.

"Yes", Lizzie giggled and kissed him. She had been so worried everything would've fallen apart because of the baby. Instead, it made things even better and she had never been so happy.

"In a few months it should start kickin'", Fred said and smiled. Lizzie just nodded and the food was placed on the table.

"I'm starving", she said and Fred smirked at her.

"If our baby gets fat, don't blame me"

She punched him playfully on the arm and put some salad on her plate.

"Our child will not get fat", she said, giving the bowl of salad to Hermione, who in return passed her the turkey.

They ate their food and talked for a bit, before Mr Weasley stood up.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm standing here, at my daughters wedding, feeling proud. She's our youngest and I was quite surprised she was the second one to get married among the rest of her brothers, but still, I knew this day was coming, and I know that Harry loves her", he paused and looked at Harry. "Harry saved Ginny from grave danger in her first year at Hogwarts. He loved her enough to be able to leave her to keep her safe when danger was upon us all, and the true love they have for each other brought them back when peace returned. I wish you both all luck, and I wish for you, Ginny, that you will be happier than ever as _Mrs Potter_", Mr Weasley raised his glass. "To Mr and Mrs Potter"

The whole croud repeated the toast and drank.

After the dinner, it was time for another dance, this time a bit more fun, as Mrs Weasley surprised them with having The Weird Sisters there.

"Oh, mum", Ginny hugged her. "You're the best"

Everyone gathered on the dancefloor, when Heathcote Barbary took a chord on his guitar.

"We're celebrating a really hot couple here tonight", the lead singer Myron Wagtail began and a bright light was shining just over Ginny and Harry. "Harry and Ginevra Potter, everybody!"

The croud cheered and Donaghan Tremlett started playing his bass.

"We will start with a song about _looooove_", Myron screamed with his rispy voice. The cheers were even bigger. "And tonight, I believe there will be some kissing... some _shagging_... but most of all ROCK AND ROLL"

They started playing and everyone let loose, dancing and jumping. Katie and Lizzie went wild, dancing in ways that made the twins just want to drag them inside and be alone with them. The girls laughed and waved for them to get over there.

"Having fun?", George asked Katie and she giggled.

"Oh, yes mister"

She had his back towards him, moving her hips against him and then slid down his legs. He was completely taken by it and as she was up again, he turned her around and kissed her roughly. The band finished the song.

"Now", Myron yelled. "I want to see everyone one of you dance, shake those hips, and feel the energy with our new song".

Heathcote started playing a 50's Rock intro and couples went wild.

Hermione had managed to get Ron out on the dancefloor. With her arms loosely around his neck, she moved every inch of her body and he bit his lower lip in excitement.

"You know how to shake that booty", he teased and she giggled. She kept on dancing, and when he heard the first verse of the song, Ron grabbed her by the hand, guiding her into a sort of swing or boogie woogie. Not knowing anything of that dance, she just followed him, feeling butterflies in her stomach, because of it's speed.

"WOW, where have you learned this?", she yelled, giggling.

"I know my spells", he answered, blinking at her.

The whole croud looked quite professional, even Harry, though he might have known that spell as well.

It all went so fast, Lizzie didn't have time to notice when she was sliding on the floor between Fred's legs and up again, or spinned around, even thrown around his shoulder, but she laughed and had so much fun.

Katie was screaming and giggling when George spinned her around in the air and danced with her. It was the best evening ever.

When that song was finished, everyone smiled, panting, and got closer to the one they loved as the last song was "Magic Works".

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled Ron's beautiful scent. She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek, going slower and slower until it was back to normal. They moved slowly. She just focused on Ron and the music, nothing else.

Harry held his bride so close he was afraid to suffocate her, but he felt her breathing against his neck as little warm puffs. She was finally his wife. His beloved wife and he was to grow old with her. Harry smiled at the thought of having children with her. Living with her at a renovated Grimauld's Place. He kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Time for cake!", as Mrs Weasley rolled in the gigantic wedding cake on a wagon, everyone gasped. It was about a meter in height, covered with champagne flavoured white chocolate frosting and tiny sugar pearls. On top of it stood two small figures, looking like Ginny and Harry. They were dancing.

Harry and Ginny held the spatula together, cutting two slizes for them. There were three layers of filling, chocolate mousse, strawberry mousse and champagne flavoured whipped cream. Harry gave Ginny a spoon full and she giggled as he whiped some mousse off her nose.

Fred and Lizzie sat down, eating their cake. He looked at her plate and smirked.

"If the baby gets diabetes, don't blame me" he joked. She slapped him on the thigh.

"You Weasleys have all gotten away with it, I would be surprised if _my_ Weasley kid would get any diseases due to what I eat"

…

At about one in the morning, the newly wedds went to spend their wedding night in the beautiful bedroom Mrs Weasley had made for them.

Harry opened the door and Ginny gasped. The walls were shimmering red, as if they were covered in deep red silk. The bed was huge and formed as a big heart, with roses sprinkled all over it, and there was a box of exclusive chocolates.

With a wave of her wand, Ginny changed into a nightgown. It was beautiful, quite revealing, and the fabric was shiny white with a palce blue lace trim.

Harry changed into a dark silk pajamas and they sat down on the bed.

"Mrs Potter, open up", Harry said and popped a chocolate in her mouth. She giggled and they kissed. He could taste the dark chocolate with a sweet minty flavour.

"Let's get these out of the way", Ginny teased, moving everything from the bed with her wand.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, she had jumped right at him.

…

Mrs Weasley had stopped bothering about the boys sleeping in the girl's room, and so on, since her youngest was married and it would be foolish to deny the others to stay with their loved ones. So when Fred and Lizzie walked back to the Burrow, she didn't say anything but goodnight.

Lizzie took off her dress as soon as they entered Ginny's room. She let out her long hair and washed off her makeup with magic. She was far too tired to go and do it in the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth, also by magic, and joined Fred, who was already lying underneath the sheets. He lifted the covers and she crawled down beside him. She felt a warm hand on her stomach.

"You just can't resist, can you?", she giggled. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

"No... I... can't", he said between the kisses. She touched his arm, felt his muscles underneath her fingers.

"I love you", she said and closed her eyes to sleep.

"I love you too"

He kissed her on the forehead and he, too, went to sleep.

…

Mrs Weasley let them all sleep a little longer the next morning, but for Lizzie, it was the usual morning routine in the bathroom.

"How long is this going to last…", she moaned and flushed the toilet. She got up, brushed her teeth, put on a pair of white leggins and a long multi-gray top, and went down to the kitchen.

"Up already, dear?", Mrs Weasley said as she was making both coffee and tea.

"Yeah, mornings aren't so peaceful at the moment", Lizzie answered and the little red haired woman nodded.

"It will pass, I promise. I've gone through it enough times to know"

Lizzie went out to the living room, seeing a photoalbum on a shelf. She took it and went back into the kitchen.

"Can I look in here?", she asked and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Of course, dear"

Lizzie opened it and found a picture of a very young couple in wedding gowns. She recognized them as Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"You looked beautiful", Lizzie said and Mrs Weasley sat down beside her.

"That was the happiest day of my life. We saved up for so long to afford that dress", Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

Lizzie turned the page and saw a picture of them again, but this time with three boys in different ages.

"Aww", Mrs Weasley said, smiling even bigger. "Percy was just a year old. Charlie was seven, and Bill was five. I could never imagine my little Charlie would train dragons"

Lizzie smiled as she recognized their faces. She turned the page once again. Mrs Weasley giggled.

"Do you recognize him, Lizzie?"

It was a photo of two identical boys, about four or five years old, and between them was a boy about two years younger. All of them were smiling and the younger boy was playing with some sort of action figure.

"Fred's the one to the right", Lizzie said and Mrs Weasley nodded.

"I'm surprised you can tell them apart, even I couldn't" Lizzie giggled.

"Fred's got a bit of a crooked smile, and George's eyes a more puppy-dog like", Lizzie said and Mrs Weasley nodded with a surprised smile and a chuckle.

"I can learn from you"

Lizzie giggled once again. She wondered if her child would look much like Fred did when he was younger. It was as if Mrs Weasley read her mind.

"I never imagined one of the twins becoming a father at twenty one either"

She glanced over at Lizzie with a warm smile. "But I'm so happy at least one of them will have to mature and take some responsibility"

Lizzie chuckled.

"Well, he's keeping their pranks away from me so I must say he's quite mature already"

Mrs Weasley smiled and turned the page.

"Well, that's good"

They lookturned their attention back to the pictures.

"I have to show Hermione this one later", she said, looking at the boy between the twins, who she knew was Ron.

"Oh, yes. He was an adorable child. Always helpful and friendly. George, on the other hand, did whatever Fred told him to and he always got in trouble".

Lizzie stood up and went to get her bag. She pulled out her wallet and a picture.

"This is me. I was about six, I think"

Mrs Weasley looked at the happy little girl waving at her with a doll in the other hand. Her strawberry blonde hair was put up in two pigtails.

"I think your child will be very cute with this combination", Mrs Weasley giggled and gave Lizzie the photo.

They kept on looking in the album as Fred came down dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, my", he said as he saw the album. "I haven't seen these for, like, ten years or so"

He sat down on the other side of Lizzie and laughed, as he saw a picture of himself and George covered in mud and grass stains.

"What had you been doing?", Lizzie asked with a laugh.

"They were digging an underground tunnel, to as they put it 'associate with the badgers'", Mrs Weasley said with a laugh and put breakfast on the table.

Fred picked up the loose photo that was lying next to the album. He looked at it.

"Is this you?", he asked his girlfriend, who nodded. "You were very cute"

Lizzie giggled and kissed him, and before they knew it, everyone was standing around them, looking at the photos in the album.

"Hermione", Lizzie turned to the second page of the album. The one with the twins and a very young Ron. "Look"

"Awww", Hermione let out and leaned down further to get a better look. "It's my Ronkie- ponkie"

Both Fred and George burst out laughing and Ron gave them the middle finger.

"Hey, don't be like that, Ronkie-ponkie", George said.

"Sixteen years ago you were cute", Fred filled in and they laughed again.

…

Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley. They talked and every now and then one of them would point at the display windows and wish they owned what was there.

"Ron?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I was pregnant..."

Ron sounded as if he choked and stopped, staring at her. "Don't worry, I'm not! Just saying _if_..."

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah? What if you were pregnant?"

"Would you... Would you want to have it?"

He was silent for a while, looking at her.

"Why are you asking me this?", he asked.

"I'm just wondering"

They walked for a bit.

"I would love to have a baby with you, lots of babies... But if you mean, if you would have been pregnant right now, I must say, I don't know"

She stared at the ground, not saying anything. He got worried.

"Are you okay, love?"

"So... You would have wanted me to do an abortion? To kill our baby..." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hermione!" Ron grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she would face him. Her eyes were shiny with tears. "Why are you asking?"

"I... I was thinking about that night we were drunk, and that Lizzie got pregnant and I was scared of being that too, so I went to check it out..."

Ron felt a knot tighten in the pit of his stomach.

"I... I... You...", he didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't, Ron... But if I had... At least I know you wouldn't have wanted it"

A tear was rolling down her face.

"Hermione. I don't have a job, not even my own place, it wouldn't be fair to the child to raise it having nothing"

They started walking again.

"So, it's not because you wouldn't want a baby with me?"

Ron laughed.

"Like I said, I would love to have lots of babies with you, but when the time is right"

She whiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand and smiled.

"I love you, Ron"

"I love you too, Hermione"

They kissed.

"You know what?", Hermione asked.

"No, what?"

"I'm so happy I can stay with you, and it's wonderful to be a Weasley"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the 5th of December when the first snow fell. White cottonballs that melted on their skin.

Lizzie was taking a walk with Fred and George. They were re-opening their shop that day, and decided to go for a walk just before.

A star-shaped snowflake landed on Lizzies unzipped, white leather jacket, and another on her gray scarf. The ground was covered in a 5 inch layer of snow already and Lizzie jumped around, throwing snow in the air. Fred looked at her cute little frame. Her tight jeans, and fluffy boots. As she turned around and smiled at him, he couldn't help but to smile back. He picked up some snow and formed it to a ball in his hands.

"Oh-no, you wouldn't", Lizzie warned, but got hit in her head with a soft, but very cold snowball. Pieces of snow were still in her hair as she made a snowball herself and threw it at Fred. It hit im in the chest, leaving a white spot on his black coat.

George threw a snowball at her and she squeeked.

"George! You should be on my side"

"Why?", George laughed as Lizzie grabbed a handfull of snow and threw it at them.

"Because I'm just a defenseless… pregnant woman"

She stood still for a while, out of breath, with her right hand on her round baby bump. It was almost the size of a soccer ball now.

"You okay?", Fred asked and made his way towards her. Pretending she was not, she sat down, secretly filling her left hand with snow behind her back. Fred kneeled beside her and looked at her anxiously.

"Gotcha!"

She poured the snow down the back of his collar and he gave out a girlie scream. Both George and Lizzie laughed, and George helped her to her feet as Fred jumped around, trying to shake the snow out.

"I'll get you for this!", he yelled, laughing as he ran towards her. She hid behind George, but Fred went up behind his brother and she ran. She didn't get far, though, before he caught her. She covered her ears and screamed as she prepared for the shock of freezing snow down her neck. Both twins laughed and Fred stroke her on the back.

"What did you think I would do?", Fred asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, something in revenge", Lizzie said with a chuckle, looking at him with her deep, silvergrey eyes.

"Not as long as you have our little one in there"

He cupped her belly and rubbed his thumbs against her gently as he kissed her. George smiled, but looked away. Somehow, it gave him the feeling it was a very intimate moment between them that shouldn't involve anyone else.

When Fred pulled away from her but took her by the hand as they continued their walk towards Weasleys' Wizard Weezes.

Diagon Alley was exceptionally beautiful in the winter, with a thin, powdery layer of snow on the rooftops, the glittering garlands of lights in the evening and the scent of birch tree burning in every fire place.

An elderly witch with a crooked back and a arge basket of red apples dangling from her elbow stopped in front of them with a smile and she reached into her basket.

"Here you go, sweetie. Happy Christmas" she said with a kind voice and placed an apple in Lizzie's hand. The toung witch smiled at her with rosy cheeks.

"Happy Christmas. Thank you."

The old lady kept on walking and Lizzie eyed her for a moment before they kept on walking.

She eagerly bit into the sweet, juicy fruit and chewed with delight. It was rare for her to not be hungry lately and the nice gesture had come at a right time.

"I was thinking…" Fred began. "There was an ad in the prophet, someone selling their cottage, and so I owled them and asked for a view of it"

Lizzie smiled to herself before she looked up at him, her smile still there to create a dimple next to her mouth.

"A cottage sounds nice" she said and he nodded with a smile before he eagerly explained what the add had said. Lizzie nodded with approval at what he described.

"… 'cause we need a big garden" Fred stated. "Where the little one can run around and explore, and the ad said they got a pear tree and a cherry tree and berry bushes, wich is just perfect-"

She stopped and stood on her tippy toes to silence him with a kiss. It was quick, but still as loving and he grinned as she pulled away.

"It sounds lovely, Fred, it really does, but one thing at a time, okay?"

He nodded and gave her another quick kiss. They had reached the shop and George went ahead to unlock it. He went in and Fred followed his twin.

"I'll be with you in a while", Lizzie told them, still wanting some fresh air. She sat down on the bench a few feet away and breathed in the fresh, cold scent of winter. Lights and decorations were put up around every shop and wizards and witches were already preparing for Christmas.

As she sat there, thinking about what Christmas would be like, a man came walking towards her. A man she thought she would never see again. She jumped at the sight of him but was unable to move, frozen in shock. He gave her a yellow smirk. He was bald and thin, and had a tattoo across the back of his head. At the sight of him, she could feel every cut, every burn again and she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"If it isn't little Lizzie", he said in a scratchy voice. She shivered, and it was not because of the cold weather.

"Leave me alone, Franco", she said, but it came a whisper, because of her choking fear. He laughed and took one step closer. She stood up and walked to the side.

"Knocked up, as well I see"

She was shaking and he came closer, reaching out to touch her.

"FRED!", she yelled, but it came out more like a hysterical scream. "FRED!"

The door to the twin's shop flung open and Fred got out, staring at her. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"What is going on?", he asked the man called Franco.

"Nothin', just sayin' hello to an old friend", Franco said with his chilling voice.

"It's him! He's the one who did all those things to me", Lizzie yelled as tears escaped her eyes. Fred went to get to her, but Franco stepped in between.

"She owes me quite a lot", he said. "Now, I don't usually use my wand, I want to fight like a man, but in this case", he drew his wand and pointed it at Lizzie. "I might consider it"

Fred swallowed and stared at Lizzie in fright, not knowing what to do. Franco was walking backwards, towards her, still pointing at her with his wand.

"Please don't do this. She's pregnant", Fred began, but Franco was just laughing. Now, George came out as well, stopping next to Fred with horror in his eyes of what he saw.

"Really?", Franco said and pushed her so she fell to the ground. "Maybe not", he finished and kicked her in her stomach just below her ribs. A loud cry escaped her lips and she tried to crawl away.

"You bastard!"

Franco hadn't seemed to notice George, who now jumped at him, hitting him to the ground. Fred ran up to Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry, honey", he whispered, a tight, painful knot in his chest and she sat up, crying in pain and fear.

"What if he hurt the baby? What if he..."

She totally broke down and he held her tight, looking at his twin. There was blood all over Franco's face, and stains of it in the snow around him. George stood up, leaving an unconscious Franco on the ground.

"How is she?"

George was bleeding from his nose and lip as he fell to his knees beside them.

"We must go to ", Fred choked, lifting her up in his arms. as they started. Realizing it was too far to walk and Lizzie not allowed to apparate, he told George to go and get them to come there, and they would be in the shop.

It took about ten minutes before a healer was there. Lizzie was lying on a couch behind the shop, where they used to be when there were no customers. She was more in shock and not crying anymore. Fred was stroking her cheek, sitting next to her as the healer examined her.

"You were very lucky", the healer said and Fred let out a sigh of relief.

"So they will be alright?", George asked, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. The healer nodded.

"Yes, both mother and child. But you must report this to the Ministry"

They nodded and the healer left.

"Oh, Fred" Lizzie sat up slowly. "I was so scared"

"So was I", he assured her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then he turned to his brother.

"Thank you", he said, giving George a hug.

"Anyone would have done the same", George answered, but Fred shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't. Thank you"

They decided to leave the shop closed for another few days and return to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had somehow found out what happened and ran towards them.

"Oh, Lizzie! Are you alright?"

She embraced her carefully and studied her face.

"Yes, George saved me... and the baby", she smiled at the little red headed woman, who emediatly ran to hug the twin not holding Lizzie.

"Oh, George, I'm so proud of you"

She waved them into the kitchen and Fred pulled out a chair for Lizzie. The whole family was seated, along with Harry and Ginny, who had moved out a while ago, and Katie Bell.

"You okay?", Ginny asked and Lizzie nodded. Katie ran up to George and attacked him with kisses, saying something about how brave he had been and how proud she was.

"Who was that man?", Ron asked and Lizzie hesitated before telling them.

"Franco was a man who offered me to live with him when I was homeless. While I lived there, he and his friends... used me as a toy, as payment for letting me stay. Even after he had thrown me out they came to me and did those things. I have the scars left, but I've decided to hide them with a spell..."

Fred took her hand in his and stroke her palm with his thumb.

"Are they bad?", Hermione asked and Lizzie nodded.

"I... I never thought I would see him again, well, I didn't even think I would be alive for Christmas..."

Now, Fred put his arm around her and Mr Weasley did the same to his wife, who was about to cry.

"We'll make sure he'll never be able to hurt you again", Mrs Weasley assured her and she smiled.

"Why haven't you shown me?", Fred asked.

"Fred", Mrs Weasley warned. "Don't put more preasure on her"

"I don't want them to be a part of me. I don't want to be reminded of ever letting myself become a victim... My arms, my legs... Everything. Covered in cuts and burns…".

A tear escaped her eye and Ginny got up to hug her. George shook his head and kneeled infront of her, his dark, golden eyes meeting hers.

"You'll never be a victim, Lizzie. We all have our scars…" his fingers went to touch the spot where his ear once had been. "… I fought one war when I got mine, and you fought yours. It soesn't make you a victim, it makes you a survivor"

She gave George a teary smile and wrapped his arms around his neck in a warm embrace before he got up and gave his twin's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Fred pressed her tightly against him. He wasn't the sentimental type, but ever since he had found out she was pregnant he'd changed without even noticing. Mr Weasley came towards her and sat down.

"I will put him in Azkaban", Mr Weasley suddenly said. "You have my word"

Lizzie smiled and she looked at him happily.

"Thank you", she turned to look at the rest of the crowd, their faces slowly turning into happy ones. "I'm starving, what's for dinner?"

…

The day before Christmas, the girls went out to shop the presents for their boyfriends. The guys had gone the previous day.

"What should I give Ron?", Hermione asked. "I can't give him Quidditch stuff every year"

"You could give him a pair of eatable underwear", Katie chuckled.

"What, did George like them?", Lizzie said with a laugh and Katie looked as if she'd eaten a lemon.

"I would never buy that to George. I would buy an eatable bikini for _me_, but let him eat it"

The girls oooh'd and giggled.

They looked in almost every shop they could find. Finally, Hermione had bought Ron a kit with instructions how to "Style with your broom". Katie had bought a giftcard for George to get a tattoo, and Ginny had bought Harry a necklace with a snitch made of pure gold, hanging from a thin chain.

"What are you getting Fred?", Ginny asked as they sat down to have a butterbeer, except for Lizzie who had pumpkin juice. Lizzie opened her bag and pulled out a framed picture. It was a moving ultrasound picture, clearly showing the forms of a small baby. On the bottom of the frame were golden letters saying "Merry Christmas, Daddy. 1998".

"Awww, he will love this", Ginny said, showing it to Hermione and Katie.

"When did you get this?", Hermione asked, looking at her, smiling.

"Yesterday, while the boys were out", Lizzie said with a grin.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?", Katie asked and Lizzie nodded. Everyone giggled in excitement.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!", Lizzie said and they all agreed. "We're having a girl"

The girls clapped their hands and squeeled.

"Have you thought of a name?", Hermione looked at her with excitement. Lizzie blushed.

"I was thinking Elva Georgina..."

Ginny's eyes widened and a huge grin spread on her face.

"Oh my God, what will George say? He will be so happy!"

They cheered happily and finished their drinks before going home.

They guys were in Ron's room, wrapping the presents they'd got for their girlfriends. Ron had bought Hermione a pale springreen coloured nightgown that she had wished to get everytime they passed that shop. George had bought Katie a beautiful necklace with pale blue saphires. Harry had bought Ginny a hotter version of the Gryffindor school uniform, and Fred had bought an engagement ring.

"Let's see it", George pleeded and Fred opened the little black box. The ring was made of elvish white gold and it had three little diamonds. Two white, and one pink in the middle.

"She will get hysterical", Ron said and Fred smirked.

"It's really nice" George said.

"More than nice, I think Ginny will be jealous", Harry said, and they laughed. As they heard the girls come home, they quickly hid the presents and went down to meet them. Fred hid the small box under his pillow and before he even got up, Lizzie entered the room.

"What did you get me?", Lizzie asked, blinking at Fred.

"I won't tell you", he answered with a teasing smirk and she moved to straddle his lap.

"Pleeease?"

She moved closer, while pushing her body down.

"Don't do that", he whispered and she giggled.

"Why not?"

"You make me..." He didn't have time to answer before she nibbled his ear.

"What?", she breathed into his ear and she heard him gasp and swallow hard.

"You know what", he whispered, as she playfully grabbed him between his legs.

"I'll stop... If you tell me"

"I won't tell you, but you must stop. You're seven months pregnant we can't..."

She silenced him by stroking her thumb over his lips and kissed him on the neck, letting her kisses travel as far down his shirt would allow. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he was not protesting anymore. His hands went in her hair as she kissed his chest and down his waist. He let out a soft moan, and she unzipped his fly with her teeth.

Fred hoped no one would need the room, as he had no interest in getting up to get his wand, to lock the door.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs Weasley called everyone for supper and both Lizzie and Fred went down the stairs. At the sight of them George started laughing.

"You think those hairdues will be fashionable?"

Fred and Lizzie looked at eachother, then straightened out their hair, taking a seat by the table, both blushing.

"How's everything today, Lizzie?", Mrs Weasley asked, placing the food on the table.

"I'm fine, I just had some backpains earlier, but I feel alot better", she said, smiling at Fred by those words.

"And how do you feel, my dear brother?", George chuckled. "Releived?" Then he burst out laughing. Thankfully, none of their parents were listening. Ron went off laughing as well, but Hermione pinched his arm.

"Ouch"

"Don't encourage that kind of behaviour, Ronald!", Hermione said. Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at George.

"Must be that time of the month", he said, receiving another pinch from his girlfriend, which made him stay quiet, rubbing the spot where she'd pinched him.

"Are you excited about Christmas tomorrow?", Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm so excited! What have you planned, Molly?", Hermione asked Mrs Weasley.

"Not much, I thought you young, healthy people could hang the tree", she looked at Lizzie and continued. "And you just take it easy and do what ever you want".

"What about me? I'm nearly pregnant as well", Fred said and the girls giggled.

"You...", Mrs Weasley began, pointing at him. "... and your dear brother...", she was now pointing at George. "...will get the tree"

The twins let out a disappointed sigh, thinking they could at least do it by magic, when their mother again interrupted their thoughts.

"And no magic. I don't want you to set the whole forest on fire. You get an axe and chop it down"

Supper continued with several discussions about the following day. The girl's main concern was what to wear.

As they went to bed, Fred pushed Lizzie tightly towards him, kissing her deeply and passionate, then pulled away.

"What was that for?", Lizzie said with a giggle.

"Because I love you and when you'll get those pregnancy mood swings that won't be so joyful, I might not be able to do that"

Lizzie smiled.

"If I haven't gotten them already, I'm sure you don't have to worry" she said and rubbed her palm in circles over his chest. "I was thinking…" she then began.

"Yeah?" Fred wondered, looking at her.

"I want to ask George and Katie to be the baby's godparents" she said and their eyes met. A grin spread on Fred's face and he nodded.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. "But I warn you, it might seem like we've both grown up, but me and George will always be pranksters and I'm pretty sure neither of us will be the best rolemodels"

Lizzie nodded with a giggle.

"Yes you will"

With one last kiss, Lizzie and Fred crept under the sheets and fell asleep.

…

Christmas came and Ron woke up before Hermione, quite surprised about it himself. He just sat on the side of the bed and watched her. Her bushy hair was covering half her face, and he pushed it away carefully. Her mouth was slightly open and to him, she looked like a princess.

He heard his mother call for them, and he planted a kiss on Hermiones forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. They were sparkling as she smiled at him.

"Come back to bed", she whispered.

"Mum has called for us to come down for breakfast", Ron explained, but she wouldn't listen.

"We'll be down in a minute, just come here"

He layed back down beside her under the sheet and she cuddled with him. Her legs wrapped around him, as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and a tingle crept up his spine.

"'Mione... Not now, we have things to do"

"I have _you_ to do", she answered, looking at him with a sensual and wild expression. He just couldn't resist her.

"I think they can manage a few minutes without us", he whispered and kissed her again.

Around eleven, the twins set out to find a tree, followed by Lizzie and Katie, who was going to spend her Christmas at the Burrow.

They didn't have to go far before they found a gorgeous tree and got started with chopping it down. After a few minutes, the boys were sweaty and removed their jackets and shirts, to the girl's delight.

"I think I must push George into some exercising", Katie told Lizzie. "Looking at Fred, I'm getting jealous"

"Those do not come from playing Quidditch", Lizzie told her, refering to the soft lines of Fred's muscles. They giggled and the twins just shook their heads at them. Suddenly Lizzie froze, putting both of her hands on her belly.

"What's wrong?", Katie asked, getting Fred's attention at those words. He looked at his girlfriend with a questioning, yet worried expression on his face.

"It's kicking", she exclaimed with joy. "Fred, feel this"

He went up to her and she put his hand where hers had been. They stood silent for a minute, just looking at eachother. A smile spread across Fred's face and he kissed her.

"Wild thing you've got in there", he said, still smiling. George bent down, so he was facing her belly.

"Hey, you in there. I'm George. You will know me as the cool uncle and I will teach you every prank I know AND how to be an awesome Quidditch player, but you better be nice to your mum"

Lizzie giggled and George looked up at her with a face that asked for permission to feel the baby kick as well.

"I won't bite you", Lizzie answered and George put his hands on the right side of her belly. He smiled even bigger and looked at his brother.

"This is so cool", he said and put Katie's hand where his had been.

After a few minutes, Katie just hugged Lizzie and the boys got back to work. They finally managed to cut the tree down and headed home.

…

That evening, after eating a good meal, they sat down by the beautiful tree, decorated with glowing lights, glistening balls in red, gold and blue and strands of golden glitter hung rom the top all the way down. At the top was a golden fairy who danced and with every twirl, a shimmering, golden glitter would fall softly over the tree. Everyone was dressed comfortable, but nice and the girls were almost jumping with excitement. At this point, Ginny and Harry had joined them as well.

First of all, they opened the presents from Mrs Weasley, even though she had told them they wouldn't be exchanging gifts. She was still very fond of knitting and they all recieved a warm sweater each. It was the first time Lizzie got one and she beamed at her mother in-law when she found Mrs Weasley had made her a pastel pink sweater with a white E on it. There was also a small, soft package adressed to both her and Fred. He let her open it and when she saw what it was it made her tear up with joy. It was a tiny, pale green sweater with a teddy bear on it and a pair of tiny socks, mittens and a bonnet in the same green colour. Fred couldn't hold back a smile as he picked up the tiny socks, just big enough to fit two of his fingers. Lizzie threw her arms around Mrs Weasley and thanked her.

Ginny and Harry exchanged gifts next. Ginny blushed and giggled when she pulled out the costume from the box.

"Wohoo, put it on", Hermione said, laughing.

"No way. Harry might see me in this, not you", Ginny chuckled and gave Harry her gift. He let out a gasp and hugged her. She helped him put it on and the guys looked at him in envy.

Next was George and Katie. When Katie opened the box, she had a real surprised look on her face, then let out a squeak, and jumped at him, covering his face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

He helped her put it on, then opened his gift from her. He was quite surprised, but very pleased. His mother, however, didn't look too happy about it.

When Hermione opened her gift, she was jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes!", she yelled in triumph and planted a big kiss on Ron's cheek. Ron was equally happy about what she gave him, and kissed her back.

Then, as it was time for Fred and Lizzie to exchange gifts, the other three girls were slightly squeeking with excitement, and the boys were smirking.

Lizzie gave him the wrapped picture and the room went silent. Fred looked around, wondering why everybody was like sitting on pins and neddles.

He returned to his gift and opened it. What he saw almost made him cry. He looked at the picture and the words: Merry Christmas Daddy, 1998.

"I was thinking the name Elva Georgina Weasley", Lizzie began, and Fred lifted his head to look at her, and so did George.

"It's a girl?", Fred askedin a whisper. Lizzie nodded with a smile on her face. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "We're having a daughter", he mumbled into her hair.

When he let go of her, he showed the picture to George.

"Georgina, huh?", George said with a smile.

"I think it will fit her, since you'll be her favourite uncle, right?"

George smiled even bigger and gave the picture to his mother.

"I like it", Fred told Lizzie, refering to her name of choice.

"And, there's something else" Lizzie began and let her hand slip into Fred's. She gave him a look that let him know it was time to ask his twin the big question. She then looked over at George and Katie. "We would like to ask you something"

She looked back at Fred, wanting him to be the one to ask his twin. He cleared his throat.

"We want to ask you if you'd like to be _Elva's_ godparent's" Again, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a baby girl.

Katie squealed and George's mouth dropped as he stared at them.

"Us?... M-me?" he didn't know what to say. He grinned like never before. "Yes, of course!"

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" Katie exclaimed and the pair went to hug both Fred and Lizzie. Mr Weasley pulled his wife to him as tears of joy glazed her hazel eyes.

"Now…" Fred said as he turned to his girlfriend, clearing his throat. " I've got something for you…"

He picked up the little black box from his pocket.

"Elizabeth Victoria Norton. Since I first saw you, I have been in love with you. Now, you're having my baby…My daughter and I want to ask you... Will you marry me?"

He opened the box and the beautiful ring was glowing in the light of the fireplace. Lizzie gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Yes I will marry you!"

He put the ring on her finger and they kissed. Everyone applauded and the girls cried. Mrs Weasley hugged them both and looked happier than ever.

"I must owl the others tomorrow about this, now, let's have dessert and drinks"

…

The following day, Katie woke up around eight, seeing the trees outside covered in snow through the window. It wasn't the first snow of the year, but most of it had melted away. She carefully moved closer and saw that the entire landscape was completely covered with sparkling white. She got back to the bed, planting a kiss on George's cheek and shook him gently.

"Georgie, wake up"

"Huh?", George mumbled and opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face as he saw his girlfriend standing beside him in nothing but a babypink top and yellow hotpants.

"It's been snowing all night, it's beautiful outside"

He stroke her thigh and smacked her bum playfully, before getting up. Giggling she dragged him into a sitting position. She saw red marks along his back and smiled, while biting her lip.

"I didn't do that, did I?"

George tried to look over his shoulder and chuckled.

"I think you did" She giggled again and ran to the window, then she turned around to face him again.

"Come and see"

He hesitated before getting up, still feeling too tired, but he walked up to her, dressed in nothing but grey boxers and looked out through the window.

"We'll get out after breakfast", he told her, giving her a quick kiss, before he went to take a shower.

When Ron woke up, he found Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What?", he asked, resting on his elbow.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping", Hermione giggled.

"Thanks a lot, makes me feel real manly", he said ironicly and she kissed him. He didn't kiss her back, and when she started to groan in protest he chuckled and deepened her kisses.

"You, teaser...", Hermione mumbled into the kiss and Ron just mumbled in agreement. She was wearing her new nightgown and Ron felt very pleased with buying it for her, as it was quite revealing in the front, and he couldn't help but take a peek down her cleavage. To break the silence, and the kiss, he tickled her and she screamed, laughing. He loved her laugh.

"Stop it", she pleaded. "Ron, please".

He stopped and looked at her. His face were just inches away from hers and she panted. A smile spread across her face and before he knew it, she had her revenge.

Fred woke up and let his eyes rest on Lizzie who was still asleep. He turned his concentration towards the ceiling and thought about what the cottage they were going to view in two days would look like. He hoped it would be their dream house so they could move in just after New Year's.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lizzie stir beside him. He smiled looking at her. He brushed his lips against hers, before getting up, letting her sleep.

…

At breakfast, owls seemed to almost attack their home, leaving letters from friends and relatives. Molly had owled everyone she knew about the news recieved on the previous day. Most of them were for Fred and Lizzie, so they waited until she joined them, before opening them. The first one was from Percy. Fred read it out loud:

_Dear brother, and Elizabet too, of course. I'm so delighted you're having a daughter_

_And the name Elva is lovely. I'm sorry I wasn't there to witness that happy moment,_

_but some people do have to work, even on Christmas. I hope to see you both, and the rest of_

_the family soon. Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your engagement._

_Love Percy_

George chuckled at Fred's interpretaion of Percy, and Fred gave him the second letter, just to see if he could interperate Hagrid just as good.

_I'm so glad fo' both of ye. I knew this day was comin',_

_You two gettin' married and all. 'guess I'll see lil' Elva in less than _

_twelve years then, hope she's not got a nose for pranks as her dad,_

_but what can you ask from a daughter of a Weasley twin anyway?_

'_bet George will tell her 'bout it no matter what ye try to teach her._

_Anyway, I miss ye all and give 'em all a hug._

_Best wishes, Hagrid_

"You sound nothing like agrid", Ron said with a laugh. "More like that ogre we fought in our first year"

"Don't blame me like that, brother. I can only hear half of what anyone says, remember. Even me own words", George said, refering to the hole on the side of his head, where his ear used to be.

"Now, Lizzie, you read the next one", Hermione said and Lizzie opened the envelope from Bill and Fleur.

_I'm not gonna start with hello, because everyone does that. I think I'll start with_

"_Whoa", it's getting close now, little brother. Soon you'll have the responsibility_

_of a little witch, and to teach her everything she will need. Watch out for boys you don't_

_want her to be with, make sure she does her homework, inspect everything she wears so_

_it's not too revealing, etc... No preasure..._

Lizzie giggled and looked at Fred, who had turned a bit pale. She continued reading.

_I'd also like to congratulate you for asking Lizzie to be your wife. Being married is great,_

_at least for her, because you'll keep spending and spending on her. Of course you knew that,_

_didn't you? You can't suppose a girl can wear the same clothes more than twice? And that's maximum. And she'll need every nuance of eyeshadow, so it'll match all the new clothes._

_Still, no pressure. I miss all of you and I'll see you soon._

"You okay, Fred?", Katie asked with a slight chuckle. He just nodded and read the other letters, glancing up at Lizzie now and then.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So what do you think of the changes so far? This chapter is the most changed and I am making this story longer too :) Please review and let me know what you think!**

Two days before New Year, Lizzie and Fred had left to stay in the twins' flat above thir shop. George had gone with Katie to London, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were out shopping for the New Year's party, leaving Ron and Hermione alone at the Burrow.

They sat down in the livingroom. The fire reflected golden shadows onto the walls, as Hermione was reading a book recommended by Ron's mother.

Ron sat next to her, staring into the flames opposite them, thinking about everything that had happened the last eight years. How much he had been through, so many different creatures and places he had seen. He had experienced horrible and amazing things that few, maybe none had experienced before. Things that no wizards at that age should have experienced. His mental scars would not heal for a long time, maybe never, but he had no reason to dwell in the past, when his future seemed so bright. Afterall, the past eight years had also given him his best friend and the girl of his dreams and it made everything else worth it.

"What are you reading?", he suddenly asked.

"A book your mother gave me", Hermione answered, not losing concentration from her reading. Ron smirked and moved closer, peeking down at the pages from behind her shoulder.

"What is it about?"

This time, she raised her head and stared into his bright blue eyes, noses almost touching.

"Since when did you get so interested in what I'm reading?"

He looked at her lips. They were the same colour of strawberry ice cream, and smelled of it as well, since she was wearing a shimmery lipgloss.

"Since you like them, and I like you", he explained quietly and she smiled.

"Oh, do you, Mr Weasley?", she whispered, before their lips met in a passionate kiss. She put the book on the floor and layed down on her back. Ron carefully climbed on top of her, making sure she wouldn't have to carry his bodyweight. Her fingers ran through his long hair. It had reached his shoulders months ago, and was becoming longer and longer. She loved it long. It made the geeky, funny Ronald Weasley seem a little bad and rough. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I love you too, Ron. Very much"

He cuddled up behind her, with his right hand around her waist to keep her from falling out. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Citrusy, yet sweet.

"So what was that book about?", he asked in a haze. Hermione smiled to herself.

"It's about a woman, sacrificing everything to be able to save her muggle friends"

Ron smiled. Typical Hermione.

"Is it good?", he asked, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Yes, it's bloody brilliant", Hermione said with a laugh, and Ron couldn't help himself, so he laughed as well from hearing her use his expression.

After a minute or two of silence, Hermione grabbed the book again and began to read in it, somewhere near the middle of it.

"Will you read it to me?", Ron asked cheerfully. She looked at him again.

"Really?" He nodded. "Sure"

She began to read, and after about five minutes, her voice became blurry, fading away, as Ron fell asleep.

Hermione woke up. It was afternoon and still no sign of anyone else at home. She sat up, and looked down at the redhead sleeping beside her. She smiled to herself. He looked so different from when she had first met him that day on the train, eight years ago. His hair was long, he was taller, skinnier, and his face had become more detailed, with his cheekbones forming a more masculine structure to it. He looked torn, with a pale ginger beard starting to grow on the tip of his chin.

His arms were quite muscular and his hands strong. If you studied his face for some time, you could see tiny white scars on his freckled skin. She carefully left the couch, and went to look herself in the mirror. Had she changed just as much?

In the reflection, she saw a young woman. She was slim, yet with female curves. Her hair was not as bushy as it used to be. Her curls had turned into slight waves and her hair was long enough to toutch her chest. Some streaks were lightened by the sun. Her eyes were deep, still the same golden brown colour as always, but the look inside them had changed. They were no longer innocent and unknowing of what was going on in the world. They had seen much pain. Joy also, but the pain could be seen through her eyes. Her experience of war had left a mark on them. A thick scar leaped through her left eyebrow. It used to be a gash there, after months of fighting.

She studied her body. She was only wearing a jeans dress with a wite t-shirt underneath, revealing the scars from when Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her. Her scars were more visible than Ron's, because of her sunkissed skin. The only bodypart she could see without them, were her feet.

"'Mione?", she heard Ron's soft voice say from the couch. She looked at him through the mirror.

"We all have scars", she said, and she could see him approach her, putting his arms around her from behind.

They looked at eachother through the mirror.

"The years have gone fast", he said and Hermione nodded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a woman, yet", she said and he kissed her cheek.

"At least you've acted like one for years. Do you think I'm more ready to be a man?"

He could see her smile at him.

"Yes, Ron. Look at you."

He looked. There was a difference. A huge one, but they had never noticed. There had not been enough time to realize that they had turned into man and woman in less than two years.

Hermione took his hand and led him towards the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm starving"

…

Fred and Lizzie arrived at the address of the cottage he had found in the Daily Prophet. The sun made the snow covered grounds glitter. It was one of those few days without any biting wind.

Fred opened up the wooden gate and let Lizzie go ahead of him. He heard her gasp and walked up next to her.

"It's perfect" she sighed happily.

The cottage façade was silvery stone, the roof a tad bit darker and the details around the door and windows were pastel green and white. Roses climbed one of the walls and fruit trees made the garden come alive.

Along with a wooden fence, a hedge surrounded the property with flowerbeds at the bottom.

Fred smiled, his arm around her waist.

A middle aged man came out of the building and greeted them with his hand stretched out.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Norton I assume" he said. "Welcome, my name is Henry Fullet, I'm the estate agent".

He gave them a quick tour of the garden before they went inside. It was light and airy for being quite a small place and most rooms were reached from the hallway. To the left was a typical country kitchen. To the right, a small bathroom and straight ahead was the livingroom and stairs to the second floor. A door in the livingroom lead to the backyard and a nice sized deck.

It had three bedrooms and one larger bathroom upstairs, along with a small balcony.

When they had seen all of it, they met up in the entrance hall and all it took was a glance between Fred and Lizzie before he turned to Mr Fullet.

"We'll take it"

With the help of Fred's family, Hermione, Harry and Katie helped the couple move in. While the men were in charge of moving furniture and boxes, the women decorated the walls and unpacked the various decorations and kitchen supplies.

Lizzie had given them directions on what colours she wanted and they had all taken a room each to start with.

Lizzie wanted to do the nursery and with a flick of her wand the walls turned a soft lavender with a beautiful border of purple flowers and leaves snaking and twirling to form a pattern. She promised Fred multiple times to levitate everything in order for him to let her move in their daughters furniture and she kept her word.

She placed the white princess crib in the right corner, it's sheer drapes flowing down. On the left wall she placed the white changing table, along with a wardrobe and small dresser. She put up a pair of white lace curtains Mrs Weasley had made and hung a large shadow light with butterflies from the ceiling.

She then decorated the walls with pictures and items she had saved since the day she found out she was pregnant; pictures from her scan, a card that came with the Christmas gift from Mrs Weasley, a family photo taken on New Year's eve and some framed pictures of fairies. Dozens of stuffed animals, most of them bought by Ginny, was placed on a shelf next to the door. She glanced around the room and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, Fred's cheek against hers.

"It's beautiful" he said and gave her cheek a kiss. She smiled. Everything was going to be just fine.

…

Two months passed, Lizzie was lying down on their bed. Lizzie was tired and her back and feet were aching.

"First you have to puke your guts out, then you have to be in this horrible aching pain, and last, but _not_ least, you have to push something this big out of a hole of this size" she complained to Fred, showing the quite extreme size differences by forming her hands into circles.

"It will be worth it, Lizzie"

She gave him a look that made him regret what he had just said. She looked like she was able to murder.

"_You_, my dear, have no right, what so ever, to say anything like that"

He gave her a weak smile.

"I wish I could take on half of it, but I can't, can I"

She let out a sigh and turned towards the window, as an owl approached them.

_Who could that be from?_, Fred asked himself, moving towards the window to open it.

The bird was big and creamy brown in colour. It's big yellow eyes looked at Fred, as he took the letter from it's beak. Fred opened it and read:

_Mr Weasley and Miss Norton_

_I must see you at once, it's urgent!_

_Meet me behind the building of St Mungos in half an hour._

_Healer Midwick_

"What is it?", Lizzie asked as she saw Fred's worried expression.

"It's the healer who examined you when you got kicked. He says it's urgent"

Lizzie sat up slowly.

"W-what's wrong?", she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but we are to meet him in half an hour"

He quickly went to send an owl to George and asked him to let the others know. Fred then helped his fiancé with her jacket. Since apparating was out of the question and they wouldn't want to risk anything by using the floo, they walked straight away.

As Fred and Lizzie got closer to the brick building of the Wizard hospital, a paper blowed at them, and Lizzie catched it. It was a poster.

**DANGEROUS PSYCOPATH ON THE LOOSE**

FRANCO IS WANTED BY THE MINISTRY

PROMISED AWARD FOR BRINGING HIM TO THE MINISTRY ALIVE!

"I don't like this...", Lizzie said, showing the poster to Fred. He took her hand, to make her feel more comfortable.

"I see you made it in time"

They spun around, but couldn't find who was speaking to them.

"Healer Midwick?" Fred asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I'm afraid he couldn't make it"

Lizzie was shaking with fear. She knew this voice, yet she couldn't move, nor speak. Not in any way tell Fred to run.

"Who are you?". Fred took another few steps closer to the back of the building.

"I've got bad news for you"

The pale figure of the bald man came out of the shadows from around the corner of the building.

"Y-you!", Fred took a step back, his arm held out infront of Lizzie, to stop this man from getting closer to her.

"I'm so sorry to tell you..." he raised his wand. "... your daughter will not make it"

A terrible sound echoed through the alleys, as Fred turned around and by what must have been instinct, he just managed to drag his fiancé away as an iron pipe, over a meter long landed right where she had been standing. In the background he saw some members of his family run towards them, reaching for their wands.

"Don't you see", he heard Franco yell behind him. "To save one life, another must be sacrificed"

Fred didn't understand. He wrapped his arms protectivly around his fiancé who was panting in shock, her eyes glazd with tears that refused to leave her silver grey pools.

"Why?", he shouted. "Why are you doing this?!"

The screams of both Ginny and Hermione echoed behind him. Franco didn't seem threatened at all by the many wands pointed at him.

"Tell him, Miss Granger! Tell him what you did that day after the battle!"

Fred stared at Hermione and so did the rest of them. The young witch swallowed hard, her eyes flickering as she wondered what to say. The Time-Turner was still around her neck. She looked at Ron, then at Harry, then back at Fred, and she took one step closer.

"Fred... You died in battle...", she began. For some reason, Fred looked at his twin, who looked completely shocked and confused. He then looked back at Hermione as if telling her to continue.

"I found this...", Hermione said, showing him the Time-Turner. "...and we decided we would try and go back in time, to save you, Lupin and Tonks"

Fred stood there speechless. He felt as if Hermione just had admitted to sacrificing his fiancé just to let him live.

"Did you know this would happen?" Fred asked calmly. She didn't answer. He raised his voice. "DID YOU KNOW?!"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I knew there could be complications if someone saw us... But I thought no one did..."

Fred had never felt so angry. He turned around again, facing Franco.

"Why were you at the castle, huh? You're a Deatheater, aren't you!"

Franco laughed and his cold eyes turned to look at Lizzie.

"It was my only way to get to you again, Norton. With that idiot Dumbledore alive it was impossible for me, but after the bastard died I saw my chance of getting in to Hogwarts and oh, how I dreamed of feeling your flesh against mine again"

Fred raised his wand and quickly disarmed the awful wizard infront of him.

"Well if it's one life for another I won't mind taking yours myself"

For the fist time, Franco seemed worried. He glanced around as if he in that moment understood there was no way for him to win. Within seconds, he took his last chance and launched himself at Lizzie. Her scream mixed with the sound of Fred's voice as he cast his spell.

"Sectumsempra!"

A hollow silence followed as George ran up to pull Lizzie away from there and she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing against his shoulder.

Fred stared at the man on the ground as the snow turned red. No one had ever seen Fred look so serious and filled with hate. He lowered his wand and slowly approached the dying Deatheater.

He placed his boot on the dying man's ribcage and a bubbling growl of pain and blood filling his lungs escaped Franco.

"You know what, you disgusting pig…" Fred began. "I could've taken you to the Ministry and received a big reward, but treasure isn't always gold…" he pushed his boot harder against the dying man. "… Sometimes it's taking people like you off the streets, seeing you suffer just like you deserve".

The man choked and gurgled as his eyes widened in horror and life left him with one final exhale.

It was as if Fred had been holding his breath the entire time, because when he finally realized Franco was dead, he gasped and panted, running his hands through his hair as reality came back to him. He hurried over to Lizzie and George and pulled her to him, holding her tight in his arms as if she'd disappear if he let go of her. He was finally able to let go and he sobbed against her.

"He's gone…" Fred whispered to her. "He's gone forever"

Ron gently rubbed Hermione's arms as she let out a shaky breath, wiping her tears away. Mrs Weasley approached them, followed by Ginny and George.

"Hermione is it true?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly. Hermione's brown eyes met her hazel ones in pure honesty. She nodded.

"Yes"

"Y-you mean…" George stuttered. "Fred actually… died?"

His voice was shaky. Hermione nodded.

"I didn't want you to know" Hermione said.

"How?" Ginny asked in a whisper. Hermione glanced over at Ron who was staring at the ground before she turned back to his family.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you, any of you, but that memory is something you shouldn't know about. It's for me, Harry and Ron to keep and hopefully, one day, be able to forget. Fred is here, he just saved his fiancé and his daughter and with that a future of happiness. Let's not dwell in the past"

They nodded and Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks passed and things slowly returned to normal. Lizzie had passed her due date and it was annoying her. She was taking a nap while Fred was searching the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for dinner. He wasn't that great at cooking, it was George who had that ability, but at least he knew the basics. George had come over to talk business and was currently down in the basement, where Fred had his work station. As Fred stood there, deciding between chicken and beef, he heard a noise from upstairs.

"Fred!"

He closed the fridge and listened in silence for a minute before he walked towards the stairs.

"Fred!... Oh, Merlin…"

"What is it?", he asked as he went up the stairs. She was leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom, both hands cupped under her large, protruding stomach. She groaned and Fred stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm in labour" she panted. His head went fuzzy.

"You w-wha-"

She took a firm grip of the door frame, knuckles turned white as she groaned again.

"I've gone into bloody labour, you twit!" she yelled and took a deep breath through her nose, shakily letting it out slowly through her mouth.

For some reason, it's traditional for the father to panic, and this case was no exception.

"Okay... Okay, let's just take it nice and easy and I'll get you to St Mungos..."

"I'm taking it bloody easy Fred!"

Fred took some deep breaths, his head spinning in a haze.

"Okay, my fiancé is in labour and I'm about to pass out on the floor, great"

He quickly went to get the bag she'd packed a while ago, then called for George, who came running up the stairs within a short moment.

"What?", George asked, then looked at Lizzie. "Ah, having contractions, are we?" Lizzie nodded, and George now turnet to Fred. "Then what are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

He realized soon, that Fred was panicing, so he took Lizzie in his arms and carried her down the stairs bridal style and out. Fred followed.

…

Fred owled his parents as soon as they got a room and Lizzie was in between contractions, resting. It took about fifteen minutes before all of them arrived, excited and all wanting to see them. George sat in the waiting room and greeted his family as they got there. After he told them what he knew so far, Fred left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He entered the waiting room and was quickly surrounded.

"She's resting, might take a couple of hours" Fred said with a sigh. He had a small smile on his face. Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll be needing some coffee. I'll go get it" And with that he left.

"You must be so excited", Hermione said, hugging Fred.

"I think he's more terrified at the moment" George chuckled.

"It will be alright" Mrs Weasley said, pulling Fred in for a hug. "It's nothing dangerous"

She then looked at Hermione in a very peculiar way. Had he missed something?

"Now you can see how it's done", Molly told both her and Ron, who was standing next to his girlfriend. Hermione gave her an insecure smile.

"You're pregnant?!" Fred asked with a gasp. "Why haven't you told us?"

"I literally just told Ron and your parents, but now I guess you all know, so yes, I'm pregnant"

Seconds after they'd congratulated her, a healer came out through the door to Lizzie's room.

"Mr Weasley, miss Norton wants you in there. I've just given her a potion to take away the edge of the pain", she said, looking at Fred. He swallowed and got in.

Lizzie was lying on the bed, her face scrunched up in pain. Fred took his seat next to her and stroke her forehead.

"I would ask you how you're holding up, but it seems like a stupid question, doesn't it?" he said softly. She gave him a quick smile.

"It really is a stupid question…" she groaned. Her knuckles whitened as she clung to the sides of her bed. "Oh, please get it over with!"

Fred wasn't sure how he could make it better. He kissed her cheek and stroke her hair. The healer returned with an empathetic smile on her face.

"Another contraction?" she asked and Lizzie nodded. "Well, they're coming every other minute now, so I think it might be time very soon. I'll come back with a colleague and then, let's deliver that baby"

Again, the healer smiled, patted Lizzies leg and left. Fred grinned and gave Lizzie a soft kiss on the lips. He took Lizzie's hand.

"Hear that, it's finally time" he told her. She was panting as the pain faded and smiled towards him, only to feel the pain return. She let out a scream and the healer returned with a medi-witch, running up to the bed.

"It's time" the healer told them with a smile and another medi-witch entered the room with a trolley filled with bottles and towels. The healer took a seat at the foot of the bed. Fred didn't see what she was doing, his focus was on his fiance.

"Now, Elizabeth, as soon as you have another one I want you to push", the healer said. The two medi-witches stood ready next to her, and Fred wondered why they had to be so many. His thoughts were interrupted by Lizzie's very hard squeeze.

_There goes my fingers_.

His face twisted slightly with pain and Lizzie stared at him. Her face was covered in drops of sweat and strands of hair were plastered against her forehead.

"What are you looking like that for? Are you the one squeezing something the size of a watermelon out from down there?!"

"No, darling...", he said, totally suprised by her angry temper. He didn't even want to think about the amount of pain she was in to cause her to be so angry with him.

"Then stop looking like that!" Lizzie groaned, as the healer asked her to push. This time, Lizzie screamed.

"I'm never having sex again!" Lizzie cried, and Fred didn't know if he wanted to laugh, or to join her in tears.

"You have to keep pushing, Elizabeth", the healer said in a soft voice. Lizzie pushed again, hurting his hand even more, screaming even louder, while tears were streaming down her face.

"Your mother must be out of her mind doing this seven times… and TWO in a row" Lizzie whined as she panted between pushes.

"Push, Elizabeth!"

"I can't!"

"You must"

"Fuckin' Hell, I'm going to die!"

Fred was glad Hermione wasn't in there at that moment.

"Lizzie, look at me", Fred said softly to her. She turned her face and looked at him. "You've been through _everything_, you can do this"

His words gave her strength somehow and she pushed again.

"I can see the head now, go on", the nurse said, sticking her arms down there. "Now you must push hard, the shoulders are the worst part"

"The WORST part haven't been yet?! Oh, Merlin, kill me please"

Lizzie's screams could be heard from the waiting room and the boys flinched everytime.

Hermione looked quite angrily at Ron, as if blaming him for getting her pregnant. He just swallowed and smiled weakly at her. Harry glanced over at Ginny who shook her head, the look in her eyes telling him to not even _think_ about it.

Fred was trying his hardest to help Lizzie find her inner strength. Everytime he saw the agony she was in his heart ached, but he had to stay positive.

"Come on Lizzie, we'll have our little Elva here soon, just do as they say", Fred said in his attempt to encourage her.

The scream she let out with that push was horrible but it was muffled by the cry of a baby. Their baby. It made him look away from Lizzie, and he saw a tiny little figure, covered in a mess of blood. In any other situation there would've been no way it was a beautiful sight, but that very moment, that tiny baby could've been covered in anything and she'd still be the most beautiful creature in his eyes.

The healer cleaned the baby up with a flick of her wand and then motioned for Fred to come over as she gently placed the newborn on a scale.

Fred was slightly shaking when he was to cut the umbilical cord, but managed to do it without any trouble.

The healer lay little Elva on Lizzie's bare chest. Fred sat down again next to his fiancé and newborn daughter. A small tuft of light red hair rested on that tiny head. Her eyes were big and blue and she clutched his finger with her tiny hand. Fred had never smiled so brightly. The healer had cleaned up in the bed and as soon as the little one had been nursed, the aftermath dealt with and Fred had his baby girl in his arms, she went to let the others in. George came first, of course.

"How's my favourite niece?", he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Come and see for yourself", Lizzie said with a tired smile under the bright and clean hospital covers.

George took a seat next to Fred and beamed at the little girl in his twin's arms.

"Hey", he said softly, stroking Elva's cheek with his thumb. "Merlin, she's tiny"

George smiled towards the baby. She smiled back to him. A toothless, precious babysmile. He completely melted.

"Just so you know Elva, your middle name is Georgina, after me. I'm George, your favourite uncle. I'm the only one who knows how to have fun"

Bubbles of drool came out through her mouth as she made some noise.

"You wanna hold her?", Fred asked.

"Oh, I can't, what if I drop her", George said worriedly, but Fred just shook his head and smiled.

"You won't drop her, just be careful with her head"

He carefully handed her over to his twin and he held her as if she was made of glass, her tiny frame resting in his arm and her head cupped in his hand. She blinked at him with those blue orbs and stuck her fist in her mouth.

"Must be confusing to start off your life with a pair of identical people looking at you" George told her with a chuckle. "But you'll learn how to tell us appart. For one thing, I'll be the one secretly giving you sweets on weekdays, no matter what your father says".

Fred smiled to himself as he watched his brother with his daughter, before he reached for Lizzies hand and wrapped his fingers around it, softly stroking her thumb.

"Can I see my grandchild now?"

Molly Weasley looked happier than ever when she walked up to her son, holding little Elva.

"She's perfect", Mrs Weasley said, smiling towards Fred and Lizzie before she gently took the bundle of joy from George's arms. She cooed at her granddaughter, rocking her in her arms.

"I told your mum it was a good combo, oh yes I did" she told the child, followed by a joyful laugh. "Daddy will have to keep an eye on _you_, you'll grow up to be so pretty. I bet you'll get quite popular at Hogwarts"

Fred cleared his throat.

"Mum I have just been able to breathe again, could we spare that for another few years at least?!"

The rest of the family and friends entered, everyone eager to hold her. Mr Weasley gave Fred a pat on the back with a tear close to leaving his eye as he saw his granddaughter.

"Congratulations you two" he said and gave Lizzie's hand a warm squeeze.

Hermione walked up to Mrs Weasley and gazed at the tiny girl. Her blue orbs looking at her curiously as she removed her little hand from her mouth and reached out towards her. It made Hermione's heart melt and she let the infant grab her finger, softly stroking the tiny palm with her thumb. She looked over at Lizzie.

"It was worth it in the end, wasn't it?" It was more a statement than a question. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"It was. It really was"

There was a moment of silence as everyone adored everything about the new family member. Only a baby can make a yawn, a sneeze and drooling seem like the cutest thing.

It was only for a few minutes, but to Fred it seemed like hours and he had an itch running through his body.

"May I have my daughter back?" he asked with a smirk and stood up. He caught himself chuckle and shook his head. "Wow, it's strange to say it"

Mrs Weasley handed him his baby girl back as her eyes glittered with joyful tears.

"Just, please don't show her how to pull pranks on people, Fred. She's too precious"

He snorted.

"And I wasn't?"

He smirked and she waved through the air.

"Oh, you know what I mean"

Fred glanced over at George for a second, before he turned back to his mother, still smirking.

"Besides" George began. "He's not Fred, I am"

There was a moment of silence before Lizzie burst out laughing and Mrs Weasley slapped George on the shoulder.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, what kind of person would I be if I didn't know the father of my own grandchild" she yelped. They laughed.

It came as a surprise, but even through them being loud, Elva fell asleep in her father's arms, snoring softly.

**AN: So, everybody, what do you think of the re-written version? I plan on making this longer and bring out more of Lizzie's past before she met Fred and also to follow the couple now after they had Elva. Please leave a review, I read all of them and try to reply to all of them aswell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Five days later**

Lizzie felt her eyes slowly flutter open and landed upon the sleeping form of her fiancé. Glancing at the clock on the wall behind him, she realised that Fred had probably been up most of the night with Elva and let Lizzie sleep.

She stretched her limbs out like a cat and slowly got out of bed, grabbing some clothes on her way out of their bedroom.

After a quick shower before getting dressed she quietly headed for their daughter's room. To her surprise, Elva was also awake but seemed quite content to lie there on her own and look out the window, mesmerized by a blue bird on a branch of their cherry tree.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Lizzie sung and approached the crib with a smile. Elva looked away from the window and greeted her mother with a soft squeal and bubbly drool.

Lizzie picked her up and walked up to the window to let her daughter watch the beautiful bird she had been so fascinated by.

"We have to be really quiet today, daddy's been up all night and need some sleep" Lizzie said softly to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

After the every day- routine of changing Elva's diaper and get her dressed (this time in the sweetest little yellow jerse dress and pastel pink leggins that Ginny had bought), Lizzie enjoyed a cup of raspberry/vanilla tea while she fed her baby girl.

It was quiet, apart from the sounds of nature, wich Lizzie loved. To be awoken by the sound of birds singing and watch wild rabbits eat their weeds was something she much more prefered than the shouting of the young people trying to sell the Prophet while watching the DIS* drag away passed out drunks off the streets.

She glanced at the clock in the kitchen. A few minutes past eight wich meant that in just under an hour the shop would have to be open and since tomorrow was Valentine's day it would be crouded fast. She didn't have the heart to wake Fred, so instead the wrote him a note telling him she and Elva would be at the shop.

She put the little girl in her lavender faux fur snowsuit before dressing herself in her knee-high Kirin* leather boots and apple green cotton coat and hung the baby bag over her shoulder.

The air was crisp and refreshing as they stepped outside and walked the short distance to the apparition spot down the road. There was a muggle school not far from their house and at that time of day it was too risky to do anything out of the ordinary in the morning.

In the meantime, she could show little Elva the nature surrounding them and even greet the neighbour's cat, much to Elva's delight.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the spot where the road takes a turn and as soon as they rounded the corner and were blocked by trees, Lizzie turned on the spot and apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

They appeared just outside the door and while it was still closed, she could see George getting the shop ready for their biggest Valentine's Day sale yet. She walked up to the framed glass door and gently knocked on it.

He looked up from the box in his hands and smiled as he saw them, before he put the box down and went to let them in.

"Good morning, my favourite niece" he greeted with an exhaggerated gasp and gently took the girl from Lizzie's arms. "What a nice surprise this is"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and followed him inside as if she was totally invisible.

"Morning to you too, George" she said with a sarcastic surprise in her voice as her brother in-law sat down on the counter, removing the little girl's outerwear. He looked over at Lizzie and smiled.

"You're not jealous, are you?" he teased and Lizzie rolled her eyes. "So how come you two aren't at home taking it easy and my dear brother isn't here to bust his arse off right now?" George continued. Lizzie removed her coat and walked further in the back to leave her things.

"Well for once I was able to sleep a full night while he took care of little miss stubborn" Lizzie called out from the back and soon returned. "I hope you don't mind that I let him have some sleep"

He gave her a suspicious glare before he turned to his niece.

"Were you in on this, precious?" he asked and she girl gave him a toothless grin. His face softened and he gave her a gentle peck on her forehead. "Alright then, I s'pose it's alright this time, but _you_, little lady, are far too generous towards your dad, mark my words"

Lizzie couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two. It wasn't obvious, but Elva was somewhat of an anxious baby who would cry if others held her and her parents weren't in the same room, but not with George. Ron had tried to explain it by saying that Elva couldn't tell the difference between Fred and George, but both Lizzie and Mrs Weasley knew that was total bull and that he probably just needed an excuse for himself. Even Hermione tried to explain to him that the child will remember both scent, movement and voice of their parents, but he had just huffed it away and they knew he was a bit jealous of George.

"Have you had any breakfast?" Lizzie asked from the doorway between the shop and the back room.

"I was just about to put a kettle on, actually" he said and glanced over at her. Elva played joyfully with his purple bow-tie.

"I'll do it" Lizzie said and headed back. "Don't let her put anything in her mouth. He snorted and turned his head towards the doorway as he called back to her.

"I would never do that! Thought you'd trust me that much at least". He turned back and the timing was priceless as the baby girl managed to put the object of her fascination into her mouth. George chuckled and gently removed it all together, putting it in his pocket. "Not a very good idea. You never know what's in those things these days, might be bad for you" he explained to her and she just watched him with her sea-blue orbs surrounded by ginger lashes.

...

Fred woke up when the sun made it too warm to stay under the covers. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, yawning as he stretched his muscles with a groan. After a quick moment he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. He glanced over at the clock. It was almost eleven. Shit, he'd overslept, and why hadn't Lizzie woke him up?

He got out of bed and walked out of the room and through the hall in nothing but his pajama pants. It was quiet, too quiet.

He opened the door to Elva's room. She wasn't there.

"Lizzie?" he called as he continued his search throughout the house. They weren't there.

Just as he felt panic rise in his chest, he entered the kitchen and found a note on the table. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he ran his fingers through his hair.

With a flick of his wand the coffee maker began to brew and he headed for the shower.

...

It was just before lunchtime when Fred arrived at the shop to find it completely packed with people, most of them were young, giggling girls buying love potion, Passion Pastils or Kiss-me caramels, but some of them were currently surrounding his fiancé and he could quickly figure out why.

"You're not using my daughter as advertisement, I hope" he said as he approached his twin behind the register. George chuckled with his hands in the air.

"Completely innocent, dear brother. Didn't need my help to act as a magnet for those girls" George said and turned back to help out the costumers. Fred just shook his head and pushed past the army of squealing girls to give Lizzie a kiss.

"Morning, love" she teased as she recieved a peck on the cheek.

"How are my favourite girl's doing?" he asked and leaned in to give Elva a kiss aswell. Lizzie nodded with a thoughtful pout.

"Great actually, she loves it here and for some reason she seems very comfortable even when it's packed with strangers".

Fred snorted.

"She's got no problem with strangers, it's just Ron"

Lizzie giggled and handed their daughter over to him.

"I'll be back in a sec"

As she left, it seemed the girls surrounding them went even more hysterical once they figured it was actually Fred's daughter. The echo of high pitched disgustingly cute words that surrounded him made Fred back off a little.

"Oi! Buy some love potions and make your own. Bet she's knackered after spending the entire morning with you lot"

George announced that they'd close up for lunch in a few minutes and the customers rushed to get in line. Fred was relieved to finally get some space with his daughter and chuckled as she yawned, eyes fluttering close.

Lizzie soon returned and George locked the door, flipping the sign from OPEN to CLOSED and let out a heavy sigh.

"Got a love-hate relationship with sales" he said and shook his head. "Bloody hysterical"

They walked to the back of the shop to use the floo, as Mrs Weasley insisted they'd have their lunch at the Burrow these days. The experiences of the past year had really set her on edge and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

...

The wonderful smell of Mrs Weasley's stew made their stomach's growl as they stepped out of the fireplace. Elva was still sound asleep in her father's arms as he moved to put her to bed in the livingroom, where her grandmother had prepared a basonette in the far corner. Typical Molly Weasley, really, always prepared for the family to visit.

"Hi, mum" George greeted his mother as he entered the kitchen and gave her a peck on the cheek as she checked the potatoes.

"Hello, dear" she answered and glanced over his shoulder. She quickly let go of the pot and rubbed her palms against her apron as she approached Lizzie with a big smile on her face. "Oh, Elizabeth, what a wonderful surprise" she cheered and embraced her daughter in-law.

"It's so nice to see you, Molly" Lizzie answered and smiled as they pulled away from the hug.

"Is Elva here too?" Molly asked and Fred entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's napping though" he said and he too gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

Mrs Weasley grinned, her dark eyes sparkling as she went back to the stove.

"Oh, I suppose I'll have to wait then. Everything alright with her?"

Fred threw a look at his brother before answering.

"She's been at the shop all morning, charming the customers"

"What?!". Mrs Weasley turned back around with the typical look of being ready to scold her son's written all over her face. "Have you gone bonkers both of you? She could've caught some nasty bug from all those people"

Lizzie quite enjoyed the show as she sat down at the table, watching them. There was a swoosh from the living room and soon Mr Weasley joined them in the kitchen, removing his coat.

"Just in time Arthur, do you know what your son's have done?!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. Mr Weasley calmly put his coat over his chair and sat down.

"Haven't got a clue, dear, but I'm sure it's not as surprising as you make it sound" he said and looked at his wife with a soft smile.

Lizzie chuckled.

"It's really nothing, Arthur, I brought Elva to the shop to let your son sleep a little longer. He's been up all night with her".

Mr Weasley blinked a few times as if he let the information swirl around in his head.

"And this is Fred we're talking about?" he asked, sounding surprised, but it was obvious he was playing with them. "I agree, that is surprising" he continued with a chuckle.

They were soon joined by the other Weasley children along with Hermione, Harry and Katie and Mrs Weasley put the steaming pots on the table.

"Dig in, everyone. I bet you're starving".

They ate in silence for a moment, enjoying the delicious stew, before the kitchen was buzzing with the sound of people talking.

"So, how's it going?" Lizzie asked Hermione. "With the baby and all".

Hermione wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin, even if there was nothing there to wipe away, before she answered.

"It's going surprisingly well, actually. I haven't got any of the downside symptoms, apart from craving anything high in sugar all the time. For the first time I do appreciate that my parents are dentists"

The girls giggled and continued their chatting.

George, Harry and Mr Weasley were talking about the upcoming Quidditch cup as Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Katie discussed the "horror" of Elva being at the shop all morning, more so to calm Mrs Weasley down than anything else.

Fred took a gulp of his pumpkin juice before he turned to his younger brother.

"So, Ron, how's your Auror training going?" he asked. Ron swallowed his mouthful of food before he replied.

"Really well, but a lot of it is old news really so me and Harry will probably just have to go three days a week in a few months" Ron said. The war had certainly prepared them for the job as aurors. Fred nodded.

"I wanted to ask you... I want to share Lizzie's maternity leave and be at home with Elva about six months from now, and I was wondering if you would like to step in and work at the shop just for a few hours a week".

Ron stared at him, completely gobsmacked.

"Sorry, did I hear this right? _You_, the ultimate prankster with no sence of responsibility what so ever want to be at home, alone, with a baby and instead let _me_, the brother you've never, ever trusted with any property of yours, work at the shop?"

Fred looked as if he was considering what Ron had said before he nodded.

"That's correct".

Ron was silent for a while, blinking with confusion.

"Alright" he then said and went back to his food.

*DIS is short for Department of Intoxicating Substances and is one of the departments at the Ministry of Magic.

*Kirin (also called Qilin) is a mytholocial creature from China. It's also called the Chinese Unicorn and is described as a tiger with scales on parts of it's body and with a dragon's head, two horns, with hoovs and an ox tail.

**AN: I just now realized I might have miscalculated a month or two throughout this story, but I hope it hasn't bothered you that much.**

**Please leave a review and let me know how you think it's going :)**


End file.
